Fixing what's broken
by wolfyfangrl
Summary: Bella/Jacob. If you like Edward you may not what to read this. All Human. After her marriage to Edward fails, Bella returns to Forks with her daughter. Can Jacob fix what's been broken. Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Going Home

Alright, let me start out by saying that I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. We all know who Stephanie Meyers does. Of course if I owned Jacob black, I would never leave my house.

Anyway, this is all human. This first chapter is kind of dark, and Edward is a bastard. If you like Edward, turn back now. You WILL NOT LIKE HOW I PORTRAY HIM! And yes, he does hit Bella. No I am not glorifying spousal abuse, it's just how the story went.

This is a Jacob/Bella pairing. Jacob shows up in the next chapter.

This is my first fan fiction ever. Please read and review. Comments and suggestions are more than welcome.

I drove the farmiliar road from Seattle back to Forks. The rain was really coming down, so I had to really consintrate on driving. Which was really a blessing in disguise, because that ment I had something to keep my mind off of what had transpired earlier in the evening. THE reason I was leaving Seattle, and Edward for good.

_That bastard_ I thought to my self. I had devoted myself to him for the ast 9 years, and this is how he treats me. I shuddered at the thought, and as hard I tried not to think about what had happened only a few short hours ago, I could not stop the memories from flooding back to me

FLASHBACK Hour earlier at the Swan-Cullen house right outside Seattle

"Where have you been Edward?" I asked, knowing a) full where he had been and b) that he wasn't going to tell me the truth.

"Bella, you know exactly where I have been. I am a doctor for Christ sake, sometimes we have to work late."

"Edward, Im sick of the lies, I know you werent at work. I'm not stupid, I know you have been ahving an affair, and I know it's been going on for a while. If you don't want me anymore, just tell me, becausze really, I'm sick of this. Ever since Elizabeth was born, you have been like this, and worse. So just tell me Edward." I was pissed off, and not in the mood for the lies anymore. I knew he was cheating, I know he had had a girl friend for a while, almost three years now. That's how old Elizabeth would be in March.

Edward looked at me, a bit taken back by my outburst, but then a sick smile spread across his face. "Well someone isnt as stupid as I thought. Really dear, I was wondering when you would figure it out, I certanly havent tried to hide it from you."

"Rosalie told me" His sister, she had never really liked me, so I'm sure she told me because she wanted it to ruin me, not because she was trying to help me out. Of course I had had my suspicions before her coming over this afternoon. I really wasn't stupid. I was just hoping I was wrong.

"I'll have to thank her. Really Bella, your not much good for me anymore. I mean you've really let yourself go since the birth of the child, and you never really are avalible to satisfy my needs anymore, I needed to find someone else."

"Well Edward I hope your happy. If you don't need me anymore, then I'll leave. I'll go back to Forks, my dad. Elizabeth and I will leave, and you can be a happy single man. Not that a wife and child ever stopped you."

I knew he wouldn't care if I took Elizabeth, he had never wanted me to have a child, and had never even tried to bond with her. He told me it was because he was so busy with his practice. He was an up and coming surgant, thought of as highly as his father. I met Edward in high school, when his family had moved to Forks. His parents are both doctors, and had taken jobs at the hospital in Forks. H was a senior when I was a freshman and I was totally smitten with him. And he had always seemed totally smitten with me. Of course back then I was skinny, with perky breast andf a nice firm ass. I married him right out of high school. I went to culinary school after that, and had become a renouned chef. We had moved to Seattle, and everything seemed to go fine, until I had Elizabeth. Then he seemed to change. Drinking, and staying out all night. At first I thought…well I'm not sure what I thought. But this new revelation just was it for me. I tried to make it work. But I wasn't about to stick around for all of this shit.

"I think it would be best if you left, tonight if at all possible. Take that stupid van, fill it up nwith all her things, and get out. I'll have my parents lawyers draw up divorce papers and send them to your fathers."

"leave tonight?" I blinked "Edward, it's 11pm, Elizabeth is asleep. I'll leave in the morning. Why would you even want me to leave this late, I mean really Ed….." Then it dawned on me. "You want me to leav so you can move your whore in tonight! You FUCKING BASTARD!...."

Before I could say anything else I felt a hand across my face. I looked back to see Edward had crossed the space between us quite quickly as I had my little outburst and struck me across the face. I was dumbfounded. HELL NO! He wanted me out tonight, fine.

FLASHBACK END

So here I was, driving down the highway, in the very early morning headed to forks, to my father, to start over.

I had called Charlie, told him I was coming. He was a little confused, since it was 1am when I called, but when I told him Edward was a cheating bastard, well my father almost leaped for joy. He never liked Edward, so Charlie was thrilled I had finally "come to my sences". I didn't tell him Edward had hit me. My father was the Chief of police in Forks. He also like to hunt and fish. I didn't need him hunting down my soon to be ex husband, not matter how much the bastard desereved it.

I shook my head, trying to shake the thoughts from my brain, I dint really want to think about all of this right now. What I needed was to get Elizabeth and I to my father's house. Then I would figure all this shit out. We were almost there anyway. I glanced back to look at Elizabeth, who was passed out in her car seat. I smiled. Well, at least moving her in the middle of the night wasn't as bad as I thoiught it would be.

I continued down the road, I was almost in Forks now, right out side actually near the Reservation, in La Push. I had spent childhood summers here. My father was best friends with Billy Black, the chief of the Quileutes , and he lived here on the reservation. So when I came to visit my father in the summer, he would take me to La Push, for "outdoor activities" Of course that ment I sat on a rock reading while my dad and Billy would fish. Billy had twin daughters three years older than me, and a son my age. I got along great with the girls, Rebecca and Racheal, and liked making mud pies with Jacob, but as the years went on, I didn't want to go to Forks anymore, and the visits stopped whjen I was 14. I hadnt been to La Push since then.

As I was thinking this I heard a loud pop from under my van, and then the distict sound of sriving on the rims. Shit, I popped a fucking tire. I pulled over to the side of the road right near the etrance gate tp the reservation. Great, just great. I have a donut, under all my shit in the way back, but I have no idea how to change a tire, well thank goodness for AAA. I got out my cell phone and gave them a call. They said they had a mechanic in La Push who they could get out to me very quickly, well that was goo at least. I sat in the car and waited. Waited to be saved.


	2. Early Morning Flat

Jacobs POV

I had just gotten up, preparing myself for my morning run on the beach when I heard my cell phone ringing. At this time of the moring it could only mean one of two things, a) dad needed me or b) AAA needed me. I was the only 24 hour towing and auto mechanic around, and I was aklso the only person dad had to call, so if any body need me, I was the guy. I was really hoping it wasn't my dad. I mean, I lived right next store, in the house that had belonged to my mother's parents, but it was hard for my dad to get over here in his wheel chair. He usuall didn't need me this early, but when he did, it was uaually bad. So I was really hoping it was AAA. I looked at the phone. It was. ::Sigh::

So I took their call, the number and location of the vehical and name of the client. I changed out of my running clothes and into my work clothes. Usually I would have one of my guys, Embry, Jared, Paul or Quil do this, but it was early Satrurday morning, and I covered the Saturday tows. Jared Paul and Quil had families, so I let them have the mornings with them, and then opened the shop around 9am on Saturdays. Embry was single like me, so his Fridays were busy as well, just a different kind of busy. Neither of us had a steady girlfriend, but that didn't mean we didn't have girls to keep us busy. I think Embry actually had a "date" last night. I'm sure I would hear all the gory details of his latest conquest in at the shop.

After high school I had joined th Navy and become an electrition, then after the Navy I used the GI Bill to become an auto mechanic and opened up my own shop in La Push. At first I only had Embry helping me, but I'm a good honest guy, and work just poured in. So all my friends came and worked for me. I even did emergency 24 hour towing for AAA, which brought in tourist money not only to me, but to the reservation as well. Tourist who were stuck here often took walks around the reservation, and there were quite a few people around here with their own busnesses, making and selling traditional things. My dad even sold some of his wood carvings.

As I left the reservation I consintrated on the road. The AAA operator told me the car was right outside the entrance gate, a blue mini van. I saw it almost immediately. I pulled behind the van. The lady on the phone said it was a flat tire, but the owner had a donut. I recognized the name as well. Mrs. Cullen. The Cullens had owned a home in Forks for as long as I could remember, and Both Mr and Mrs Cullen were doctors. They usually didn't bring their vehicals to me though, but I still didn't recognize this mini van as one of theirs. I got out. I didn't see the owner so I went to the driver's door and rapped on the window. The driver must have dozed off because she jumped a mile in the air and turned, startled to look out at me. What I saw shocked the hell out of me, this wasn't the Mrs. Cullen the Doctor who lived in Forks, this was Mrs. Edward Cullen, Mrs. Bella Swan-Cullen, my father's best friend's daughter. My childhood friend. I started to wander why she was here, at this time of the mrning and where Edward was. I never really liked Edward, he was older than Bella and a womenizing dick. But she loved him, married him moved to Seattle and had his baby, who I could see was asleep in the back seat. I could also see that the car was loaded down with lost of stuff. This concerned me. First off, because it is never a good thing when a women is traveling home loaded down with all her stuff. And secondly that ment her donut was burried under all that stuff. Loverly. That concerned me more than the fact she had all her shit with her. I mean I had two sisters, so I knew girls didn't exactly travel light. Maybe she needed all this stuff for the kid. I just shrugged it off. I needed to just get the job done, and get going so I could get my 5 mile jog down, lift some weights, get in a shower and get to work.

Bella rolled down her wondow, blinking her eyes. They were red, and she had bags under them. She robably didn't recognize me, I hadnt seen her since she got married. I was invited because Billy was invited. We hadnt been close since we were little kids making mud pies together.

"Hi, you called AAA because of a flat, I'm here to help you. I'm Jacob Black. You're Bella, Charlie's daughter?" Okay so I already knew all of this, but hey, she didn't seem to know me, so maybe I would jog her memory first. She looked kind of lost and scared.

"Yeah, I did call. I…remember you. Yes, I'm Bella." She started to get out of the car "I have a donut, but I don't know where it is. I have a lot of stuff back there"

She wouldn't really need the donut, she needed a new tire, I could see that her's was completely blown. And I wasn't really in the mood to move all her shit to get to a donut so she could drive to my shop for a new tire. It really made more sence for me to tow her to the shop. I told her as much. She nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Charlie to pick us up, I should have done that before, I don't know why I didn't." I don't know why she didn't either, probably wasn't thinking, a lot on her mind, and probably tired. As she called Charlie I looked her over. She wasn't exactly like I remembered her, but that wasn't a bad thing. She had put on a little weight, but in all the right places. Her boobs were bigger, and her hips and ass looked awesome. I shook my head. _Jakey, me boy, she's a married women. You can be a bit of a dog in the women department, but this would be an all knew low for you. So quit giving her the once over and start getting things ready to tow her car._ With that pep talk I went off to do just that.

Charlie was here in no time, and I could see that the baby was starting to stir. Well she wasn't really a baby, I could see that when Bella got her out of the car.

"Momma! I hungwy, where daddy?" Yeah kid, I'd like to know the same thing, and come to think of it I'm kind of hungry too.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I bet you are hungry. Well Papa is here, and we are going to go have breakfast at his house, isnt that exciting." Bella didn't even address the question of "Where's daddy." It was then I notice she wasn't wearing a wedding band. Interestring. And for some reason that excited me. Down boy.

Charlie got the car seat out, and it in his car, while I hooked up the mini van. He came over to me, while bella was getting Elizabeth in the car, and some of her things out of the van.

"Thanks for coming to take care of this Jake. Bella will be staying with me for a while, so give her a call at my house about the van when it's ready, we'll come get it." I nodded at him. "Sure, sure Chief Swan no problem, wont take me long. I'll get to it right away."

"Take your time on it Jake, she'll be here for a while, and while I'm sure she wants her car back ASAP, she doesn't really need it. It's not like she's going back to Seattle." He sighed. I don't know if he ment to tell me this, althought he and my dad gossiped like two old women so I would have known very soon. And plus I was beginning to put all the pieces together myself. No wedding band, driving to Forks from Seattle in the middle of the night with everything she owned, red puffy eyes. I wasn't the smartest boy in the world, but I wasn't stupid. Whatever was going on, I didn't say anything. Just nodded again and finished up. When Bella had gotten everything she need, Charlie strted the car, but before they drove off Bella came up to me as I was getting ready to go.

"Thanks Jake, I'm sure my father told you, but I'm visiting him for um….a while…so just call me there."

"Sure, sure no problem. Wont take me very long, I'll get it back to you as soon as I can." I told her.

"Thanks Jake." She smiled, but it wasn't a ful smile. Her eyes were dead. I may not have seen Bella in a long time, and I may not have been close to bella since we were kids, but I knew Bella's smile. And her eyes would smile witrh her. But not today. Her eyes were dead. Soemthing was very wrong.

With that she turned around and got into Charlie's car and they drove off. I finished up and drove off towing the mini van off to my shop. It was still early, a few hours before we opened, so I would have some time for a short run, a shower, and something to eat. Then to start on the car.


	3. Car ride and breakfast

Charlie's POV

When Bella called me sso early this moring to tell me she was coming home, of course I was concerned. I was her father, but not only that I was a worrier. When Renee called me 9 years ago and told that Bella had decided to come live with me I was frantic. Bella hadnt lived with me full time since she was a baby, and I had Renee with me then. For most of her life after that she only came in the summer time, and those visits stopped when she was 14. And then the next year she came to live with me. And I was freaking out. It was one thing to take care of a teenager for 2 ½ months each year, it was quite another to have her live with me full time. Not that I didn't want her to live with me. I was just afraid it wouldn't go so well. And then she met that boy, Edward Cullen. I wasn't a big fan of his. First of all he was a senior and Bella was only a freshman. And Forks is a very small town. The boy had a reputation with the ladies, and it wasn't a good one. I didn't really kn ow how to go about this whole relationship with an older guy thing with Bella. I wasn't about to have a "sex talk" with her. I am sure Renee had done that. I wasn't about to hand her condoms and tell her to go have fun. So I ddid what any freaked out father would do. I ignored it. Hoping it would go away. It didn't. She followed him to college after she graduated as he worked on becoming a doctor like his parents. She had always been an excellent cook, she she went to culinary school. She worked at a top resturant. They got married, they bought a house. And then she had Elizabeth. My beautiful granddaughter. She looked just like Bella did as a baby. The same beautiful chocolate brown eyes, brown hair, pale skin. She really looked nothing Like Edward. Maybe this was a good thing.

Bella didn't tell me much about what happened between her and Edward. Just that he cheated, and that he told her to take the kid and leave. I knew he hadnbt really wanted a child, and not that Bella ever said anything, but I got the feeling he wasn't really involved with much of Elizabeth's life. So here I was driving Bella and Elizabeth back to my house from La Push because Bella had a flat tire. I was actually really please to see that Jacob Black was there to get the car. I knew Jacob, I was best friends with his dad. I really liked Jacob, he was a good man, ran a good honest business and took great care of his father. So I knew the car was in good hands. Hell, Bella would be in good hands with him, not that that was something that was likely to happen anytime soon. I mean I knew she was going to divorce him, she even told me he was having the papers drawn up, but I'm sure she wouldn't be ready to date anytime soon.

I looked over at her as we drove. She was dosing in and out, she was probably very tired. Elizabeth was talking away in the back seat to her stuffed bear "Jazz" who no longer looked like a bear. He was missung an ear, his nose was ripped open and she had pulled most of the stuffing out of his head through that opening like an ancient Egyptian preparing a mummy. He also used to be white but now he was grey. I had given Jazz to her when she was born. Sh was never without him. She giggled and smiled up at me.

"Hungwy Papa! Juice box!" She waved her juice box at me, which caused juice to squirt out. I cringed. A nice sticky mess to clean up. Oh well. I had no idea how long these two were going to be with me and I didn't care. I would be there for them as long as they needed me. Bella could move into the guest room, Elizabeth could have bella's old room, and we would go from there. I knew of a few places that would kill for a chef like Bella, and my girlfriend Sue Clearwater ran a daycare center with her daughter Leah in Forks. I'm sure I could ger everythin g worked out. I could help them get settled. I looked over at Bella, she looked so broken. And I knew I needed to help fix her. I was her father. She needed me now. I would do my best for both of them.

Bella's POV

I must have fallen asleep in the car. Because the next thing I remember was my dad gently shaking me awake when we got to his house. Elizabeth was chattering in the back seat, happily squealing as my father got her and headed into the house. I gathered up some of our things that were needed immediately and headed inside. I noticed that my father had already gotten down the baby gates and some of Elizabeth's toys before we got here. He was already in the kitchen settling her into the booster seat at the kitchen table.

"Alright Lizzy" I cringed as he called her that. I really hated that nick name. But he still insisted on calling her that, and I had given up on trying to stop him. It really wasn't worth the fight. And today I had no fight really left in me.

"So what will it be Lizzy? I have….well…." My father seemed to be lost as he look in his fridge. It was well stocked, probably thanks to Sue, but my father wasn't a great cook.

"Alright Dad, let's see what you have, and I'll make some breakfast." He had things to make pancakes, there was bacon and apples. In no time at all I had bacon sizzling, pancakes cooking and apples peeled and sliced up. I gt out some plates, poured some milk in a sippy cup for Elizabeth and began to plate up the food.

The three of us sat down to eat. It was nice. To sit down as a family and eat together. Usually it was just Elizabeth and I. I hardly saw Edward anymore. The only time we really dined tgogether was when he took me to Banquets or benefits. I was really on his arm for show. But that had dropped off too in recent months. Edward never really wanted us to have children. He wasn't thrilled when I got pregnant. He wasn't very involved in the pregnancy, and hardly involved in Elizabeth's life. They never really bonded, and while she asked about him today, I don't think she really missed having a relationship with him.

I ate my food and began mulling over things in my head. Edward said he would have the papers drawn up soon. I prbably was going to get the short end of the stick in all of this. There wasn't a pre nup or aything, and Edward's sister Rosalie's husband Emmett was a big time divorce lawyer. But I really ddint care what I got, as long as I got Elizabeth. I could start over and raise her just fine on my own. Heck my mother raised me just fine. I mean my dad was involved and he paid child support, but I knew I would be just fine. Because I had my dad now too. And I'm sure he would help me. He had always been there for me.

"So…uh..dad…I dodnt really know how long we'll be staying here with you, I'll start looking for a job right away, and daycare……"

"Actually Bella I was thinking about that on the way over, Sue runs a daycare center in Forks, we'll give her a call today, I'm sure she'll be able to help us out. And I have a few ins with some of the local eateries. We'll find you a job hunny. And you and Lizzie here can stay with me for as long as you need. I was thinking of putting Lizzie in your old room because it has a twin bed, and you in the guest room because that has a full bed. Besides Lizzie will need more room for all her toys and what not. You didn't exactly travel light." He chuckled.

I blinked "Wow, that sounds great day, yeah, thanks. Really. It means a lot."

"Don't you worry Bella. Everything will work out just fine. You'll see"

And I knew he was right. It wasn't going to be easier and it was going to be a long road. But I knew my father was right.


	4. I dream of youYou dream of me

Well, I would like to thank the three people who left me reveiws so far. They were great and I'm so excited that people have been enjoying my story. I know it's kind of dragging right now, but it's going to get good soon. Lots of smuttyness to come I promise. So please keep reading, and reveiwing. It keeps me going!

Bella's POV

After we finished breakfast I cleared the table and took Elizabeth upstairs to change her and get her ready for the day. She was still in her PJs. I brought her back down stairs to Charlie in the living room and put on an Elmo DVD for her to watch while I cleaned up the kitchen. Charlie got out some blocks and was building a tower for Elizabeth. She took no real interest in it, other than to knock it down every time it got higher than 3 blocks, giggling the whole time.

"Now Lizzie, why did you do that?" Charlie pretended to pout, which caused Elizabeth to giggle even harder. It made me smile to see the two of them. Charlie was a good dad to me, even if he hadnt been there every second of my life, he was there. I mean Edward lived in the same house as Elizabeth and they hardly had a relationship.

That thought made me grit my teeth. Edward. The thought of him, what happened last night, what had happened over the past 3 years, really started to get to me. I had been pushing it all down for so long. Ignoring the pain, thinking things would change. But it never did. And instead of being sad and mourning the end of my marriage, I was angry. I was angry at myself for allowing myself to live like this for so long. To let Edward control me so completely for so long, and to put up with his shit for so long. And I was angry at Edward. I was angry that he just strung me along, instead of just leaving me. Granted being left when I was pregnant wasn't an ideal situation either, but at least then I wouldn't haven had to deal with all of this now. Especially right before the holidays. Thanksgiving was next week. I had planned to come to Forks on Monday anyway, so it really wasn't hard for me to get everything together last night. But now I had to work on getting a job and settling Elizabeth and I into our new lives here in Forks.

I yawned as I washed the dishes, I really didn't realize how tired I was.

"Bella, why don't you go up stairs and rest. I called Sue and she and I are gonna get together and take Elizabeth over to her house for a while." Charlie came into the kitchen, arms laden with the rest of the things I had packed into his car this morning. "I ran out to the car quickly, Elizabeth is still watching Elmo, I'll get her ready to go, and we'll head out."

"Dad really I'm………"I yawned again. Okay maybe I wasn't as fine I thought.

"Now Bella don't argue with me. Go upstairs and take a nap for a while. Sue and I have Lizzie and we will be fine. Besides, Sue has to bring her car into Jacob's shop and she wants me to take her out to get a few more things for Thanksgiving dinner while he is working on it. She plans on preparing it, but it will be here, since our house is the biggest."

"Alright dad that's fine. Tell Sue I want to help. Who all is coming anyway?" Biggest house? Our house wasn't very big, but I guess compared to the Clearwater's it was. But how many people was he planning to try and cram in here?

"Oh you know, Sue and her kids, Leah and Seth. Leah's husband Sam and their daughter Emily. Oh and Billy Black and his son Jacob too. You remember Jacob. You guys were close when you were kids. He's the guy who towed the van this morning."

Yes, I remember Jacob, of course Jacob didn't look like that when we were kids. He was only a few months younger than me, his birthday was in december, but man he was always bigger. He had to be at least 6'4" and the boy was all muscle. His skin was beautiful bronze color and his black hair was to his shoulders. I wouldn't mind seeing him on Thanksgiving, I wouldn't mind seeing a lot more of him. He definatly looked yummy.….WHOA THERE! Where the hell did that come from. I shook my head, I wasn't even divorced yet, and I'm drooling over some guy I hardly know anymore. Well at least I'm doing better than Edward. Not that that is much to compare myself to. But this train of thought needs to stop. I must be tired, or I wouldn't let my mind wander down this path. At least not yet. And not while standing in my father's kitchen.

"Right dad, yes I know who Jacob is. It will be nice to see everyone. Okay well let me get Elizabeth ready and then you can take her. I guess I am a lot more tired then I thought. Thanks a lot dad, for everything. It's going to be a little difficult for a while, but I promise……."

"Bella, like I said don't worry about it, we'll get it all taken care of. And I really don't mind you being here. I actually love it! So enough of that. Alright let's get my girl ready and we shall go."

After getting Elizabeth ready to go, and gathering up a few essentials for my dad they were off. I headed upstairs, but I wasn't ready for a nap quite yet. I really wanted a shower. I needed to let the hot water hit me, and wash off all the problems from last night. I grabbed my over night bag from the bottem of the stairs and I headed into the bathroom. The shower did make me feel better. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed into the guest room. I put on my sweatpants and a tee shirt and crawled into the bed. I didn't want to think about what was going on in my life right now, so I tried to distract myself by thinking about Thanksgiving. Unfortunatly that made me think of Jacob Black, which gave me a tinge of guilt. I don't really know why either. My marriage was over, had been over for quite a while, and Edward certainly didn't seem to have any guilt and he cheated on me. What was the harm in thinking about Jacob Black. He was cute, and a great distraction. And with that I drifted off to sleep with visions of Jacob Black dancing in my head.

Jacob's POV

After a 2 mile run, ½ lifting weights a shower and a bite to eat, I headed into work with the van still attached to my tow truck. The shop wasn't far from my house, but it had been easier to go home before I went in. Besides, it had still be too early to open the shop. Now it was 9am and time for the day to start. My guys were already in, setting up for jobs they had today. I looked at the scheduel, there wasn't too much, other than changing the tire on Bella's van, which would take no time, I also had an oil change on Sue Clearwater's SUV. She would be in shortly. I wondered if she would know anything about Bella's surprise visit. Okay it wasn't really a surprise, since Thanksgiving was this up coming week, but Bella never came this early for the holidays. I started on changing Bella's flat tire, even though Charlie told me there was no rush. But I kind of was in a rush to see Bella again. I had always had a crush on Bella, and from what I saw this morning, she only got hotter. As I worked I mulled things over in my head, even though it was a) not really my business and b) even if she had left Cullen, she probably wasn't in any mood to date course after living so well for so long with Cullen and all the money he made and what his parents had, I doubted very much she would be interested in dating an auto mechanic, no matter how well I did. But a guy can dream.

As if on cue, as soon as I finished changing the tire Sue walked in. Right behind her was Charlie with Bella's little girl, Elizabeth, but no Bella. I wonder were she was, probably back at Charlie's resting, she probably didn't get any sleep last night.

"Hey Sue, how have you been, Chief Swan, back so soon?"

"Well hello Jacob, I have been well. Charlie and Elizabeth are here to help me drop off my car because then we are going shopping for last minute Thanksgiving items. You and Billy will be joining us at Charlie's this year wont you?"

"Yes ma'am we will, Billy is really looking forward to it. Thanks again Charlie for inviting us."

"Think nothing of it Jacob, it's a pleasure to have you."

"Charlie, the tire is changed already, I just finished up, so if Bella is with you she can take it now." I knew Bella wasn't with him, I have no idea why I said that.

"Actually son, she is at my house resting, we can pick it up later if that's okay with you."

"Charlie I could bring it to here." Again I have no idea why I said this. I mean sure I could bring it to her, but how would I get back. She would have to drive me back. Now why would I do that. It was a stupid idea but Charlie's eyes lit right up.

"Excellent idea! She'll have to drive you back, but she has been resting for a while, and it would do her good not to mope too much on….things. I'll give her a call and let her know your coming."

Now I had almost forgotten that I had Sue's oil change, and started to say something, but Embry, who was with in earshot of the entire conversation and knew of my little crush on Bella and of this mornings run in with her, since I stupidly told him, jumped right in.

"Hey man, I'm not too busy, I'll do it, you go and help out Bella." Embry said. He winked at me, thankfully Charlie and Sue missed that, but I still elbowed him in the gut. I'm the boss, so I can leave if I want, the guys can handle this, it wont take me long. Maybe this is a good thing. Besides, it's not a date, it's just bringign her the mini van. Oh and it's filled with stuff I can help her bring that in too and…….. My mind begain to go off and I had to shake myself back to reality.

Charlie hung up the phone with Bella, saying she was expecting me. As if he could read my mind Charlie asked if I could bring in the rest of the stuff from the van, wich I of course had no problem doing. Embry took over getting everything worked out with Sue and soon Charlie, Sue and Elizabeth were off to Charlie's car.

I turned to Embry and gave him another punch. "Really dude, I have no idea whats going on with Bella, I'm just helping out, so get your mind out of the gutter." I said to him. Embry just snickered "Sure sure man, whatever you say. But for what you told me, and from the way her dad was talking, somethings going on. She may need a "friend" right now." Of course Embry's idea of friends wasn't the type of friend I wanted to be foe Bella, not just yet anyway.

"Okay Embry, whatever man, just get the oil changed in Sue's car, your in charge, I'll be back soon."

With that I jumped into the Mini Van and headed off to Charlie's house, to see Bella, the girl I've been dreaming about for as long as I could remember.


	5. And sometimes those dreams come true

Bella's POV

I had been asleep for an hour, maybe 2 when Charlie called. When he brought Sue to Black's Auto Shop, Jacob told Charlie that my van was ready, and that Jacob would be dropping it off. That was very nice of him to do, but I could help but think that my father may have suggested this. I don't know what he thinks will happen. I mean, no I am not overly sad that my marriage is over, but I'm not ready to throw my hat into the ring just yet. But hey the car would be delivered and Charlie told me to make sure Jacob helped me carry in the rest of the things I had brought with me. Everything that I owned fit into my mini van. Well everything that I wanted or needed. Mostly it was Elizabeth's toys and clothes and other essentials. And a few things that were important to me that I had received from Charliie or Renee and Phil. Everything else I left behind. If I could get some of the larger things later, I would. So Jacobs help bringing in the rest of the things would be greatly appericiated. And Charlie told me that he had paid for the tire and everything, which was good because I actually didn't have any money. I hadnt worked since Elizabeth was born, and all our money was in a joint account that I was sure he had already made impossible for me to access. Because that was just the kind of dick Edward was. Everything was his. His money, his house, his cars. He hated the mini van, so I wasn't surprised he let me take it. I actually bought that myself when I was still working and pregnant. I thought it was a good idea. It had turned out to be more usfull that I ever thought it would be.

I threw on some jeans and a sweatshirt and went down stairs. I started going through the fridge and freezer to see what I should make for dinner. Charlie had some chicken defrosted, so I started making a marinade for Lemon Herb Chicken. I would make mashed potatoes and corn to go with it. And oh there were creasent rolls, we'd have some of those too. I decided to use this time to prep the potatoes and peel them now, while I had a chance. I got out a large lidded bowl and filled it with water and started to peel and chop the potatoes and put them in the water. I was so busy in this task I didn't hear the front door at first. Nor did I notice it open. The next thing I knew I heard someone behind me and I freaked. I whipped around with knife in hand screaming.

There stood Jacob, arms crossed over is large chisled chest, smiling down at me "Easy there Bella, the only person your going to hurt with that chefs knife is yourself. Poor Charlie, your not even here a whole day and I would have to drive you to the ER!" His voice boomed with laughter.

"You scared me I didn't hear you." Then I was embarressed because I knew that I hadnt heard him because I was singing "I will Survive" at the top of my lungs. I was hoping he didn't hear.

"Still blush when you're embarressed? Well you shouldn't be embarressed, or surprised that you didn't hear version of "I will survive" wasn't that bad, it was just very loud." He chuckled and grinned at me. This wonderful grin, that kind of warmed my insides. He wasn't mocking me to be mean, it was just…..it all felt right. Like us being buddies as kids. Like all these years didn't matter. It was me and my buddy Jakey making mud pies. Perfect.

I smiled back at him."Uh….you heard that? Well my mom always said that song always made her feel better after a break-up, so I thought I would give it a go." And with that I put down the parring knife, gave a little nod and continued. "Thanks for bringing the van to me, you really didn't have to, let me bring you back to work so your arent gone too long." I knew Charlie told me I was supposed to use the boy's brute force to unload my van, but I felt bad, and I was still alittle embarressed. Quicker to get this over with the better. Jacob was having NONE of it.

"Nope Charlie asked me to help you lug in the rest of your things, and I intend to do just that. Besides, I'm the boss, the guys got it all under control. And I want to help you." And with that he went back to the van. I followed him. I couldn't help but stare at his gorgous ass. MY GOD. Maybe coming home would turn out better than I thought.

Jacob's POV

I knew she was trying to rush me off. She was emberressed I caught her singing. It was actually really cute to watch. She was pouring herself into the song "I will Survive." She even said Renee used to sing it after a break up, so she was giving it a try. Which of course I took to me, she and Cullen were OVER. She didn't seem sad when she said it, just matter a fact about it. He must have really fucked up for Bella, dear sweet emotional Bella to be so casual about it. Like she was talking about the weather. Either that or she was really good at hiding her emotions now. She never was when we were kids. I was hoping it was the former. I was hoping he had messed up so badly that Edward would never have another chance with Bella. And then I could take my chance.

As I silently prayed to the gods for this, I went out to her mini van to help bring in the stuff she had crammed in it when she left Seattle. She followed me out, and I could have sworn when I looked back she quickly looked up, flushed with emberresment. Hmmm was she checking out my ass? A good sign maybe. As I opened the back I saw more promise of her staying. There was tons of things here, probably every toy Elizabeth owned, along with clothes, and other toddler essentials. And then of course some of Bella's things. She couldn't possibly need all of this stuff for a short Thanksgiving visit. Really, no way in hell.

"You sure don't pack light." I said with a smile.

"No, well, I don't plan on returning to Seattle, so I needed to take as much as I could now." She smiled that half-dead-eyes-smile at me "Jacob I am sure you've heard the gossip already, my early morning "escape" from Seattle must be all over town now. I am actually surprised Mike Newton isnt knocking down my door."

OH MY GOD SHE FUCKING ADMITTED IT! TO ME! Why to me? And again she said it so casually, like it was nothing big. Like it was something unimportant, and not the end of her marriage.

"Oh" OH?! You idiot. The girl of your dreams just told you THE BEST NEWS ever and all you can say is oh? Good one Jakey, Good one.

She just shrugged and grabbed some stuff and continued on in side and up the stairs, turning slightly to call back to me, "All this stuff can go to my old room for now." And continued on. I sighed. And followed her up and into her old room.

"I'm sorry to hear about your marriage ending." I really wasn't. I was actually thrilled but I didn't want to seem like a dick.

She shrugged again "Honestly Jacob, I'm not. Edward was an ass. But I'm sure you already knew that, everyone did and I just ddidnt listen. But I'm back in Forks, ready to start a new life with Elizabeth."

I could have kissed her right there and then. She wasn't sorry about her marriage ending!! Awesome. Okay Jakey my boy, here is your chance, play it cool.

"Well then you should go out and celebrate. Why don't you and I go out and grab a few drinks at the Wolve's Den, it's a new bar/resturant in La Push. I've been wanting to check it out. Might be fun?" Okay maybe that was a little much, but the girl didn't really seem sad about the end of her marriage, then she should celebrate. And she didn't have any other friends here to go with her, so I would be that friend.

She thought for a minute and smiled "Well I'll have to check with Charlie, if he is okay with taking care of Elizabeth. I still have to make them dinner and everything, maybe sometime this evening? Around 730?"

OH MY GOD SHE SAID YES! Well, sort of yes. "That sound's great. Well lets get the last of the stuff out of the car, and you can drive me back."

As we headed down the stairs, I was a head of her and I felt light as a feather, I was getting my chance with the girl of my dreams. Okay so it wasn't a real date. But in time maybe she would go on a real date with me. Right now she needed a friend. And that is what I would be.

Bella's POV

After we emptied my van, we headed back to La Push. Jacob actually drove, since I hadnt actually drove to La Push itself in many years, and I wasn't farmiliar with where his shop was. After he asked me out on the "let's celebrate the end of your marriage" date/gettogether/thing he really seemed over the moon. I knew he had had a crush on me when we were kids, I just didn't think he still did. And maybe he didn't, maybe he was just trying to be nice and I was reading too much into it. That was probably it. I mean Jake was hot as hell, he could have and probably has had many hot women, what would he want with a broken soon to be divorced mother of a toddler. He didn't need all that baggage and probably didn't want it either. Oh well.

After we got to his shop, I got in the drivers seat and he told me to follow the road out and take a right and it would take me to Forks. He also gave me his cell phone number. "Just text me or call me with your answer, and I'll pick you up if it's a go." He was standing outside the driver's side leaning into the open window to talk to me. He squeezed my hand and winked at me. "Hope to see you later." And then he ran off into the garage. I thought I was going to melt. When that boy touched me, I felt electricity run thru my veins. I felt a spark of life I hadnt felt ina very long time. Oh hell yes he would see me later. I knew Charlie would go for it.

I called Charlie's cell and like I had guessed he said he wouldn't mind watching Elizabeth when I went out. He actually didn't even understand why I was asking, since she was going to be asleep, and he wasn't going anywhere, it wasn't even an issue. Of course his excitement was barely contained. I could hear the grin he was wearing. And I couldn't help but have a huge grin on my face either. He also informed me that when he had taken Sue and Elizabeth to lunch he had found me a job at Cal's Country Kitchen, and that Sue would watch Elizabeth for me, and for free until I got myself more stable. So now I really had reason to had the right idea. I had decided earlier today that I wasn't going to mourn the end of my marriage, and up until now I had planned to be very angry. But celebrating was a much better idea. And there wasn't anyone I would rather celebrate with than Jacob. His hot body already had my mind off of things. I just had to be careful not to drink tomuch or my hands would be all over that hot body of his. Down Girl.

I sent Jacob a quick text :** Charlie will watch Elizabeth, so we are on for tonight. See you at 730?~Bella. **He replied very quickly :** Awesome! See you then~Jake**

Charlie POV

I almost drove off the road when Bella called asking if I minded if she went out with Jacob tonight after Elizabeth tonight. Jacob had suggested that she celebrate the end of her marriage, since she told him she was glad it was over. I was beyond thrilled. First because she was actually admitting that she was glad her marriage was over, and second because she was going out, with Jacob. I like Jacob. And while ordinarily I might be upset that someone was moving in so quickly on my daughter, I hated Cullen, was glad that was coming to and end, and that she was moving on. Even if it was just a friendly drink, at least she wasn't home crying her eyes out or going catatonic on me. I was beaming as drove Sue back to Black's Auto Shop to pick up her car. They had called and said it was ready. Which was good, because we had finished everything we needed, even stopped and had lunch at a local diner, where I knew the owner. I got a chance to ask him if he was in need of any cooks. It wasn't the high calaber establishments Bella was used to, but right now she needed a job. Cal, the owner, said he actually was in need a of cook for the lunch time shift, 10:30-2:30 Mon-Fri. It wasn't much he said, but it was something, and he would be honored to have someone like Bella, the daughter of the chief of Police working for him. He, along with almost every one in town, had already heard that Bella was back. Forks was all a buzz about it. I didn't tell him much, but I'm sure he got the gist of it, since I was asking about a long term job for Bella. And of course Sue said she would be more than happy to take Lizzie on at the Daycare, and she would do it for free while Bella got herself settled and all. So this phone call from Bella was the icing on the cake for me. It ment that everything was going to work out just fine. Like I had known it would. I had even told Bella about the job and daycare, and she seemed really pleased as well.

We pulled up to Black's Auto Shop and I gave Sue a quick kiss before she stepped out of the car. She told me to have Bella call her tomorrow to set up a schedual for daycare. Bella also needed to call Cal tomorrow and accept the job. I saw Jacob outside the shop so I called him over to my car and rolled down my window to talk to him.

"Jake, I'm really happy you're taking Bella out tonight. Thanks. I think it is really what she needs."

"Ah…no problem there chief Swan, we'll have a good time. "

I smiled, nodded my head, rolled up the window. And drove off twords home. It was getting late in the afternoon and as I glanced at Lizzie I noticed she had passed out. I bet Bella had supper all planned out too. I could get used to this. I was lonely on my own. And I couldn't cook worth a shit. This was all going to work out just fine.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please read**

**Well here it is folks, chapter 5. When I started this chapter I didn't really know where I was going to go, but this is what came out. I'm pleased with it, and I hope you all are as well. Please let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions as to how the date should go, please tell me, because I'm not sure how I want it to go. I've been toying around with different ideas, but suggestions are more than welcome. See you in Chapter 6!**


	6. Off into the sunset

Jacob's POV

I watched Charlie drive off, and I smiled. I knew Charlie would have no problem with me taking Bella out tonight. He always liked me, and what was not to like? I mean for all Charlie knew, I was sincerely trying to be a good friend and help Bella out. Which I was, sort of. I was also hoping that I could eventually work up to something more. But that was probably a long way off. Because no matter how well she was taking the end of her marriage, a relationship was probably not the first thing on her list right now.

I walked back into the garage, maybe with a little too much pep in my step, and I hoped the guys wouldn't notice. Quil, Jared and Paul didn't seem to notice, and if they did they busied themselves with their work. But ol' Embry, he never missed a thing.

"Well, well Jake your back, and a bit peppy I might add. Have a nice visit with Bella?" He grinned at me. Embry may be my best friend, but seriously sometimes this guy could be really annoying. Embry was famous for being a kiss and tell. Now I've had my share of stories to tell, but I wasn't nearly as bad an Embry and his graphic details of his latest conquests. And when it came to Bella, even though nothing had happened, Embry wasn't getting anything.

"It went fine Embry, thanks for asking. How did it go today? Been busy I see." I walked toward the office. I knew this was probably driving Embry nuts, but I really didn't care.

It was late afternoon, we would be closing soon, so I worked on some of the paperwork I had to do me the office and let the guys finish up on the cars. Soon it was time to close. I grabbed my things and headed out the door. The guys poured out, saying goodbyes and all, Embry still trying to get shit out of me about Bella. I gave him another jab in the gut and walked off. I had to go to my dad's tonight; it was my turn to make him dinner. My friend Paul was married to my sister Rachael and they lived nearby so my sister and I took turns cooking and taking care of dad. I lived right next store so I did most of the stuff for him, but Rachael's help with meals was really great. I had driven the tow truck to work today, with Bella's van, but Quil was on call for towing tonight so I walked home. It wasn't very far. I first went to my house to grab the meatballs and sauce I had made last night to have for dinner tonight. I went into dad's house and straight into the kitchen and began to get everything ready for Dinner. Pretty soon I had water on for the boil, the sauce and meatballs in a pot heating up, and I was setting the kitchen table. Apparently I was humming, because my father rolled out of his bedroom with a big smile.

"Well Jake, why such a good mood? This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Bella Swan-Cullen is back in town and it looks like she won't be a Cullen to much longer?" He chuckled "Smells good by the way"

"Old man your worse than an old lady with the way you gossip I swear! And yes, Bella's return is responsible for my good mood. But it's not what you're thinking." I told him how I had run into her today when she needed an emergency tow, that I ended up helping her unload the van, and that I ended up asking her out to celebrate her freedom. Dad looked so happy I swear I thought he would jump out of his wheelchair.

"Well, good for you son!" He said to me, as he wheeled up to the table. The food had finished while I told him the whole story, so I put it all on the table and sat down to eat. It was 5pm; I had a few hours before I had to pick up Bella. After I finished here I would quickly clean up and head home for a shower and a change. I actually found myself pondering what I would wear tonight. I shook that thought right out of my head. Easy there Jakey me boy, easy there. You're turning into a girl. I tried to relax and enjoy my meal with dad. He was right it did smell good, and tasted even better.

Bella's POV

The rest of the day seemed to fly by. I hadn't had something this exciting to look forward to in quite a while. When I got home I finished up my prep work for dinner. Charlie and Elizabeth arrived soon after; he was carrying her in because she had passed out in the backseat. But she woke up as soon as he put her down and got her second wind. I told Charlie he was lucky she didn't have much of a nap, she would sleep a lot better, and maybe even go down earlier, although that didn't really matter because I wasn't leaving until after she went to bed. Although Charlie told me he didn't mind be in charge of everything tonight. He wanted me to go out and have a good time.

Charlie and Elizabeth devoured what I made for dinner, and that made me feel great. I gave Elizabeth a bath after dinner and put her in her favorite Elmo PJs. They were actually Elmo Christmas PJs, but Elizabeth loved them regardless. After brushing her hair, we headed down stairs so she could play with Charlie before she went to bed, and I got ready to go out. I had actually caught myself throughout the afternoon thinking about what I would wear. I'm never like that. I was also kind of nervous, which is just ridiculous because there was nothing to be nervous about. An old friend was taking me out to celebrate the beginnings of my new life that I was starting in Forks. So as I headed into the guest room/my new bedroom I tried to calm. I wasn't even divorced yet, although knowing Edward and his family and how they threw money around to get what they wanted when they wanted it, I could expect papers with in the week. But that wasn't the point.

I pulled one of my bags onto the bed. I took out my make up bag. I didn't really wear much makeup, but I threw it in there when I was packing up last night, and I'm glad I did. I also grabbed my flat iron out of my bag. I ironed my hair so that it was completely straight, and applied minimal makeup. A light brown eye shadow, some liner, and that new mascara that is designed specifically for people with brown eyes to highlight their eye color. I applied a light pink blush. I hurried to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I smoothed a tinted lip balm over my lips. Then I hurried back into the bedroom to get dressed. I chose a v neck emerald green shirt with ¾ length sleeves, dark wash boot cut jeans, and my favorite black leather knee high boots just a little heel to them with. I grabbed my leather jacket, my wallet, my cell phone and my keys and headed down stairs. I put my jacket on the sofa and started to herd Elizabeth up the stairs. She gave Charlie a kiss goodnight, and we went about her bedtime routine, brushed her teeth, read two books, and then I tucked her into bed with her teddy bear Jazz, gave her a kiss, turned on her penguin night light, and headed back downstairs. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 7:30. My heart almost stopped. My stomach started to flutter. And then I heard a rumble outside, coming closer to the house. Charlie looked up from the sofa with a grin. "Jake's here." He said. I had no idea how he knew that, and was about to ask when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and there was Jacob in all his glory standing before me, motorcycle helmet in hand. He looked and smelled amazing. His jeans were dark wash and tight in all the right spots, he had on a leather motorcycle jacket, his hair was still damp and he wore a beautiful smile.

"Hey there Bella you ready to go."

"So Jake you trying to scare the poor girl by bringing your bike? I hope you have a helmet for her?" Charlie called from the couch. A motorcycle? Oh God. That was a total turn on, except for the fact this was me we are talking about and I would probably go flying off the end.

"No sir, I'm not trying to scare her, the rabbit still needs some work. And I have a helmet right her for her." He held up the helmet he had in his hand. I gulped. He looked at me and winked. I threw on my jacket and he grabbed my hand. "Come on Bella, let's go! By Charlie I won't keep her out tooooo late." He said with a smile. And with that we were out the door and down the steps to the GIANT motorcycle parked behind Charlie's police cruiser. He jumped on and held out the helmet for me to put on. Once I did that he held out his hand and helped me on, showed me where to put my feet, and the grabbed my hands and pulled them around his waist. "Hold on tight" He said, and with that he started up the bike and we were off.

**OMG I KNOW DON'T KILL ME! I'm still working on the actual date chapter, but I wanted to get one more chapter published before I went to bed. I don't like to beg for reviews, but if anyone has any ideas or suggestions of how this date should go let me know. I'll mull over it tonight and hopefully get some great ideas to put down tomorrow morning. **


	7. The beach, a fire and you

Jacob's POV

She looked absolutely terrified when she saw my bike. Okay so maybe bringing my bike wasn't exactly the best idea I have ever had, but like I told Charlie my Rabbit was in need of work. I built that baby with my own hands in high school, and maybe it was time to give up on her. I mean I fix one thing, and something else breaks. Maybe she was just cursed from the start. Besides I had my eye on a classic car I saw for sale. Needed some work, but man I would love to get my hands on one of those puppies. Fix it up all nice, cherry red paint, leather seats. Perfect. Maybe Bella would be interested in helping me christen it. WHOA THERE JACOB! I screamed at myself. We were driving down the road towards La Push, Bella pressed against my back, her arms wrapped around my waist holding on for dear life, and here I am fantasizing about her naked in the back of a car I didn't even own…yet. I shook my head. Got to keep it under control there boy. She doesn't need you like that, at least not yet.

Soon we were there; I pulled into the parking lot of the Wolves' Den, parked the bike and turned it off. She didn't move, still clung to my back, her head buried in between my shoulders and her arms wrapped very tightly around my waist. I lightly patted her arms. "Bella, we're here, you can let go now." I really didn't want her to, it felt so nice to have her wrapped around me. I had always dreamed of holding her, but this was a bit awkward. She lifted her head from my back and loosened her grip. We got off the bike, took off our helmets and I stowed them I looked over at her as she shook out her hair. It was long, much longer than I remember it being, and a little straighter. Her hair wasn't super curly, but had a bit of a wave to it. She looked amazing. Her jeans hugged her hips and ass just right, her leather jacket was fitted and accentuated the curve of her body perfectly. Man she was one hot mama! I nodded toward the door, "Let's go in." She nodded and followed me in.

Bella's POV

I think I aged 10 years on the back of that bike. I mean holding onto Jake and being that close to him was great. I had buried my head into his back and closed my eyes. I was terrified, and very surprised that Charlie hadn't put up a fight about me being on the motorcycle. Of course he really couldn't say anything, since I knew he had owned a motorcycle when he and my mom first got together. And then it hit me, I stopped suddenly and out my hand to my mouth. How could I have been so stupid and forgetful. I hadn't called Renee. She would want to know I had left Edward, she would probably be just as thrilled as Charlie.

Jake looked at me with a concerned frown. I had stopped so suddenly, he probably thought something was wrong. "You okay there Bella? Hey we don't have to go in if you don't want to. I mean we could go walk down on the beach, or grab some beers at my house and then walk down on First Beach."

I shook my head "No Jake, it's not that. I just remembered I forgot to call Renee and tell her about what happened. That's all, I'm totally fine. But you know what Jake; I like the idea of sitting on the beach with you, drinking a few beers better than sitting in a bar. If that's okay with you." I smiled at him. He smiled back; I think he really liked that idea better. I mean bars are great and all, but it is often hard to hear the person you are with, I wasn't in the mood to be hit on by random drunk men, and the bars are often so smoky I end up having to leave because I start wheezing.

"I actually like the idea better myself, I should have thought of it earlier." He smiled, but then looked around at the sky and continued "But it is getting a little dark and chilly, you don't mind though, do you?"

"No I don't mind Jacob; we could grab a blanket or something. It will be nice to just sit and talk." Jacob tried to hide it but his jaw dropped a little when I suggested a blanket. I smiled sweetly at him and he recovered quickly and smiled back.

"I can do one better; I can build you a bonfire on the beach. Have you ever seen a fire built with drift wood?" I thought for a moment and then shook my head. He smile and continued as we walked back to the motorcycle. "Well the flames are real pretty; the salt in the drift wood makes the fire all sorts of colors. You'll like it. Okay here is your helmet. And I don't need to tell you to hold on tight, you already got the hang of that." He said with a chuckle as he climbed on. I don't know why but I playfully slapped his shoulder before I climbed on after him. I could hear him chuckle again. I put my arms around his waist and we were off.

Jacob POV

As I drove toward my house I tried to contain my excitement. I wish I had thought of just going to the beach earlier, and Bella really liked the idea too. I thought I was going to die when she suggested a blanket, and she caught me when my jaw dropped. I couldn't help it. I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it, but just the thought of being wrapped in a blanket with Bella on the beach, drinking beers and talking was almost more than I could bear. Soon enough we were at my house. I parked the bike, and we climbed off. I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the house "Come on, we'll get some beer and a blanket to sit on, I'll grab some matches and we will head down to the beach, it's a very short walk." I smiled at her and she smiled back at me and followed me into the house. I flipped on the light on and lead her to the kitchen. I grabbed the small cooler off the top of the fridge. I opened the freezer and threw in some ice packs, then grabbed some beers out of the fridge. I opened the junk drawer and grabbed some matches. Bella had wandered out of the kitchen and was looking at the photos on the wall in the living room. She looked over me and smiled. "Is this you in a Navy uniform?" She smiled at me then looked back at the photos. "Yeah, that's me. I did a four year stint, joined right out of high school. Came back after my enlistment was up because dad needed me. Used the GI Bill to go to technical school to become an auto mechanic and opened the shop. I would have continued to live with Billy but he insisted I move in here, it was my mother's parent's house. He said I needed a place of my own." I shrugged. She scanned the photos on the wall. Pictures of me and my parents when I was little, pictures of me with my sisters, me at Rachael's wedding, me at Rebecca's wedding, me playing football in high school, and assorted photos of me around the world when I was in the Navy. She sat there taking it all in. "You've been a lot of places." She said to me. "I would love to travel someday. I mean Edward and I did a little traveling before I had Elizabeth, but only to the Caribbean. Someday I want to go to Europe. Did you ever go there?" She scanned the photos to see if any of the places I had been had familiar European sights. I walked to the closet and pulled out a blanket and walked back to her.

"No, I was mostly in the Pacific area. I was in Japan for a while. Alright are you ready to go?" She looked back at me and nodded. I handed her the blanket and grabbed the cooler. She tucked the blanket under her arm and I grabbed her hand and we walked out of the house and down to the beach. We gathered up some dried drift wood and I dug a pit in the sand and built up the logs and worked on starting the fire. Bella spread the blanket and sat down, she grabbed two beers out of the cooler and handed one to me as I walked over and joined her on the blanket. We sat there sat there quietly sipping our beers and looking at the fire. Then she sighed and I looked over at her. I could tell she was deep in thought. I looked at her for a few minutes. She was so beautiful in the light of the moon and bonfire. I mean she is beautiful in any light, but right now the glow of the moon and fire just seemed to give her a beautiful glow. Then she looked over at me and smiled.

"Thanks again for taking me here Jacob, this was an awesome idea." She took another sip of her beer and looked out past the fire to the water.

"No problem, this is a lot nicer than a bar, and easier to talk here. And a great view." Of course I wasn't looking at the water when I said that, I was looking at her. She snapped her head towards me and looked in my eyes. She flushed with embarrassment and looked down. "Thanks Jake, that's really sweet of you to say." She muttered.

"It's the truth Bella." She looked back up at me; her eyes looked sad and scared. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I didn't want her to be scared; I didn't want to rush her. Hell she wasn't even divorced yet. She looked back towards the water and took another sip of her beer. I groaned inside. Great now I've ruined it. She probably thinks I asked her out just to get in pants or something. I took another sip of my beer and stared at the fire. I was kind of afraid to say another word. Bella cleared her throat.

"Jacob, you're a really nice guy, and I really appreciate you taking me out tonight, but right now I've got a lot of things on my plate." She looked at me again, and I turned my head to look in her eyes.

"I know Bella and I'm not trying to push you into anything. I'm sorry if it seems that way." I said to her. It was the truth.

She nodded "I'm not saying that we won't ever date. I'm just saying I'm not ready right now. I'm not even divorced yet, and while my ex didn't have the decency to wait to start dating until we were divorced, I was raised better. Just give me time Jacob, and in the mean time, this support you're giving me, it really helps. That is of course if you want to date me, I am kind of broken" She looked away again, finished her beer and went to grab another. "Want one?" She asked. I nodded.

I sat there in stunned silence. Bella Swan-Cul…..Bella Swan, she wouldn't be a Cullen much longer, the girl of my dreams, had just basically told me that we would date! I wanted to kiss the moon. Of course I wanted to date her. It took me a moment before I thought I was calm enough to answer her. "Whenever you are ready Bella, I'll be here, and I can wait. And this thing about you being broken, well, I'm here to help you fix that, in whatever way you need me to help, and if that means you need a friend right now, than I'm your friend." She smiled at me and patted my hand, almost a full smile this time, but her eyes still weren't into it. I made a mental note that I would work on getting her smile back. That would be my first project in Operation Fixing Bella.

We drank our second beers, and talked and watched the fire. The time flew by and soon it was almost midnight. Bella yawned and I knew I should be getting her home. I doused the fire and covered it with sand as Bella shook out the blanket, folded it and tucked it under her arm. I grabbed the cooler and started to walk back towards the house. She slipped her small hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. We walked back to my house in silence, put the stuff inside the door and headed to my bike. In a few minutes we were off towards Forks, her arms wrapped tightly around my waist. We may not be dating yet, but I was still in Heaven.

**Alright folks here it is, the latest installment of "Fixing what's Broken." This isn't how I originally intended this chapter to go, but Bella and Jacob had other plans. I do hope you like it. I don't like to bed for reviews, but they do make me happy. Just want to know if everyone is still enjoying the story. Even if you think its crap, just let me know. I've never really thought of myself as a writer, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. See you in Chapter 8. I am hoping to get another chapter out tonight, but we'll see how that goes. I have to bring my 2 ½ ear old to the ENT for a follow up. She shoved a rock up her nose last week. I'm debating on weather I want Elizabeth to do that to. Hmmm.**


	8. I'll rebuild what you have torn down

Edward's POV (boo hiss)

I sat in my study and poured myself another drink, looking over at my newly appointed divorce attorney, my brother-in-law Emmet Hale.

"Want a refill there Em?" He shook his head no and went back to working on the divorce papers. I shrugged. I was getting pretty drunk, and I didn't really care. Tanya didn't care if I drank. She wouldn't nag me like Bella. Ah yes Bella, back to the matter at hand. I didn't really care if it was midnight, I had called Emmet over so that we could get these papers drawn up, and out to Bella as quickly as possible. She really wasn't much use to me anymore. And I had never really wanted a child. I made sure they both would get large sums of money, and hopefully that would be enough to keep them both out of my life for good. My parents were livid. The lived in Forks and both had made it clear to me that they planned to continue a relationship with Elizabeth. I really didn't care what they did.

"So Emmett, I have quite a bit of money, what do you think would be a good offer? ½ a million each? With the understanding that she will change the child's name to Swan and Bella herself with go back to Swan as well. And of course they are to never have contact with me again."

Emmet made a face. But he wrote it in to his draft of the divorce papers anyway. No one liked my plan, but I didn't really care. I had tried to build a life with Bella, and I had given her a good life, she just wanted more than I did. And once she had that child, she wasn't the attentive wife anymore. I had needs, needs she had always been more than willing to satisfy. But she had changed. She wasn't the eager to please me younger girl I once knew and loved. So I had to find someone who could be like that for me. I didn't have to look very far. Tanya Denali, a nurse at my practice, was more than willing to take up what Bella had been neglecting. I smiled at the thought of Tanya; she was upstairs right now, asleep in my bed. Bella was furious when I made her leave immediately that night. She accused me of wanting her gone so I could move in Tanya. She wasn't as stupid as I thought. I took another drink of whisky. Of course Bella had to start name calling, and there could be none of that. I slapped her. I wasn't exactly proud of it; I had been a bit drunk. But I hadn't heard anything from anyone regarding that part of the night, so I figured she was keeping it to herself. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't really care. Soon I would be done with her completely and move on with my life with Tanya. The thought pleased me and I smiled, as I filled my glass again and took another swig.

Emmet looked up from his laptop. "I finished the draft, here, take a look." I went over and scanned the document. Perfect. Everything was in order.

"Well done Emmet. I'll let you take care of contacting Bella, getting her to sign the papers and getting the money to here. I'm hoping that this can all be taken care of before Christmas." Emmet grunted and said he would do his best. He told me he would head to Forks on Monday to meet with her, and then file the documents on Tuesday. I nodded. "Well Emmet if you're done, I think I will call it a night." I smiled and my mind wandered to the sexy little vixen waiting for me in my bed. Emmet nodded and said he would see himself out. After he left I had one more drink before I headed upstairs. It was almost 1am. I was tired, and drunk, but not too tired for another round with Tanya. I smiled. I would have to thank Rosalie for telling Bella about my affair. Things really couldn't have turned out better. For me at least. I really didn't care about Bella. That was her problem.

Bella's POV

When I woke up on Sunday I just felt amazing. My date with Jacob went really well. And then he called me mid morning to see if Elizabeth wanted to go to the park with him after lunch. I invited him over for lunch, simple sandwiches, fruit and celery sticks. Then we went to the park. Elizabeth had a wonderful time running around the park with Jacob, sliding down the slide with Jacob, and being pushed on the swings with Jacob. And Jacob seemed to really enjoy himself too. I had a fabulous time watching them together, but it made my heart ache. Because it made me wish that Jacob was her father and not Edward. Jacob had just met Elizabeth and he was already doting on her. Edward could never be bothered. It made me so mad. After a few hours of playing at the park we all went back to Charlie's house for dinner. I had popped in a lasagna before we left, Billy and Charlie were there watching a game and I told them to peek in on it from time to time. When we got back to the house the lasagna was bubbling and smelled fantastic. We all sat down to a fabulous dinner and good conversation. I was really settling and enjoying myself. Unfortunately my happiness was short lived. I received a phone call shortly after I had put Elizabeth to bed. It was Emmet

"Mrs. Swan-Cullen, I am sorry to call you so late, this is Emmet Hale, Mr. Edward Cullen's divorce attorney. I am calling to let you know that I have the papers all drawn up. I think you'll find that Edward has been very generous, and I hope that you will want to sign right away. I was hoping to come down tomorrow so you could sign them." Emmet rambled off to me quickly

"Generous?" Was all I could say?

"Yes ma'am, a ½ million dollars for each of you. With the stipulation that you drop Cullen from your name and change Elizabeth's last name to Swan. Mr. Cullen also wants no further contact from either of you after this all goes through. You will of course be given the van and the rest of your belongings"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I knew Edward was an asshole, but I honestly didn't think he would ever be this….coldhearted. But fine. He was done with us, I was done with him.

"Yes Mr. Hale come tomorrow and I will sign the papers. Of course it seems silly for you to drive all this way just for me to sign divorce papers."

"Mr. Cullen wants this all taken care of right away, and he has had me fill a u-haul with the rest of your things to bring to you."

I was again shocked, but at least I wouldn't have to make the trip to Seattle or have to worry about packing up all my things. Emmet told me he would be here around 1pm, which was good. I wouldn't start work until the following Monday at Cal's Country Kitchen so I would be home. Of course Sue still insisted that Elizabeth start daycare bright and early on Monday morning and Charlie had already planned to bring her on his way to work. I was now thankful she wouldn't be here so I could get all the stuff in the house and go through it without having the added task of chasing a toddler. I hung up with Emmet and went in to the kitchen to finish up the dishes. I found Jacob in there, standing at the sink, drying the last dish and putting it away, he turned around and looked at me.

"Everything okay Bella?" He gave me a frown, concentrating on my face, like he was trying to read my thoughts. I nodded at him.

"Yeah that was just Emmet Hale, Edward's brother-in-law slash divorce lawyer. You remember Emmet Hale, he's from Forks as well, married Rosalie, Edward's younger sister. She's our age. She's a real bitch. She's actually the one who told me about the affair."

Jacob snorted "Yeah I remember them both, although I remember Rosalie better. She used to like to come to the Reservation to hook up with guys when she and Emmet were fighting. Tried to get with me once, but I wasn't having any of that. Although I'm pretty sure Embry took her up on her offer." He shook his head.

I frowned, but wasn't totally surprised. "Anyway, he'll be here tomorrow with the papers for me to sign, and 2 checks for ½ a million dollars for Elizabeth and me. He'll also have the rest of my stuff." I sighed and sat down in a kitchen chair. Jacob sat down next to me.

"Wow, is Edward feeling guilty or something?" He asked.

"Or something. I only get that money because I have agreed to change my name back to Swan and change Elizabeth's from Cullen to Swan. We are also never to have any contact with him ever again. Part of me wants to be sad that Edward is doing this to his daughter, but I can't help feeling relieved that I will never have to deal with him again." I put my head in my hands and began to cry. Jacob put his arms around me and held me to his chest.

"It's okay Bella, maybe it's all for the best. Shhh honey, please don't cry."

"I'm not sad or anything. I'm actually pissed off, at him and at me. I devoted nine years of my life to that bastard and this is how he treats me. He throws money at me and wants me just to go away, like I'm nothing important, just another one of his problems that he wants to fix quickly and quietly. I feel like trash." Jacob grabbed my chin and turned my face to look at him. He looked into my eyes.

"You are not trash Bella. You are a wonderful beautiful thoughtful person and a great mom. Edward has no idea what he has lost." I looked into his eyes and at that moment I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, to be comforted by his kiss. I leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. He froze for a second, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into him. I put my arms around his neck and opened my lips slightly. He opened his and my tongue slide into his mouth. He slide his into mine. Our tongues rubbed and we held each other close as we kissed deeply. Our kiss ended when we had to break for air.

I couldn't believe I had kissed him. He probably thought I was playing head games with him. Last night I had told him I wasn't ready for a relationship, and here I was swapping spit with him 24 hours later.

"I'm sorry Jacob; I don't know what came over me. I don't want to confuse you….." He put his finger to my lips and looked into my eyes.

"It's okay Bella, I understand. You're not ready for a relationship. Don't worry. I'll still be here when you are." He kissed my forehead. Do you want me here tomorrow to help you with moving the boxes into the house?"

"Actually if you don't mind that would be great, Emmet said he would be here around 1pm. I mean if you can spare the time. I know you're busy at the shop."

"Honey, like I told you before, I'm the boss, I can defiantly spare a few hours in the afternoon to help you. Besides, you might want some company after you sign those papers. I mean I know you say you're happy about the divorce, but it's still going to be tough on you. I want to be here to support you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jacob, that's really sweet of you."

Just then we heard some shuffling in the living room, and Billy called out. "Okay Jake, games over are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dad, be right there, why don't you head out to the car."

I heard Charlie wheeling Billy out the door and down the special ramp dad had in place just for when Billy visited. Jacob watched them walk out the door and turned back to me. He kissed me gently, politely on the lips again, squeezed my hand and told me he would see me tomorrow. And with a wink and a smile he ran out the door to his dad's old truck that he had driven over in.

Jacob's POV

"JACOB!! Watch the road. I really don't feel like dying tonight. Where is that brain of yours at? You've been kind of spacey since we left Charlie's." My dad bellowed at me. He chuckled at me, and looked at me with a shit eating grin on his face. I smiled over at him, and tried to focus on driving us home.

BELLA SWAN KISSED ME! She kissed me. She is the one who leaned over and kissed me. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue in mine. .GOD. I think I have died and gone to heaven.

Of course Bella being Bella, she felt bad about it after. She didn't want me to think she was leading me on. I knew she wasn't. I knew she was just emotional from that phone call she had gotten from stupid fucking Emmet Hale. Here was another perfect example of what a dick Edward was. He was paying someone else to do his dirty work, and paying off his wife and kid to get rid of them. This made me mad, and I gritted my teeth and clutched the steering wheel as if I was strangling Cullen.

But forget Cullen. His lose was my gain. And I think I was getting a great deal. Okay sure, Bella and I weren't exactly dating, yet. But we would date. And not only would I get Bella, but also her beautiful daughter too. I couldn't believe that Edward wanted nothing to do with her. Well screw him. I would give that little girl all the love of a father. I would be there for them both. I would be there tomorrow when Bella signed those papers, and I would help move Bella's stuff into Charlie's house, and I would help Bella pick up the pieces of her broken life, and I would fix what was broken.

**Alright lovelies, here you go another chapter. Isn't Edward a rotten bastard??! I wasn't planning on having Bella move quite this fast, but she had ideas of her own, but who could blame her, I mean if Jacob Black was in my kitchen I would be kissing him too. Alright, until next time. Hope you enjoy.**


	9. The end of an error

Jacob's POV

I woke on Monday with a huge smile on my face, and found myself humming as I got myself ready for my morning jog on the beach. 5 miles every morning. It was something I started doing in the Navy to relieve stress, and I just never stopped. I threw on some shorts, my old Navy PT shirt and my shoes and socks and headed out the door. I jogged down the beach thinking about Bella and that amazing kiss we shared last night. I jogged 2 ½ miles down the beach, and jogged the 2 ½ miles home. Then I went to the little shed I built that housed my weights. After a ½ hour of that I headed into the house for a shower. All the while thinking of Bella. And dreaming of the live I would build with her. As I walked to my bed room I looked over at the spare room. I had it fixed up as an office slash guest room. I started thinking about fixing it up for Elizabeth. Or at least get some toys in there for when they eventually would come over for visits. I would go to my dad's today and get the old wooden kiddy table out of the attic and work on fixing that up. Hmmm and I would defiantly have to do some child proofing. From what I had seen of Elizabeth she certainly was an active and curious little girl. But right now I needed to get my head in the game and finish getting ready for work. After I grabbed a bite to eat I headed outside, jumped on my bike and headed off to work. It wasn't the same riding my bike without Bella holding onto me. I missed her warmth. I couldn't wait to get her back on the bike. Of course that got me thinking of the logistics of having sex on my bike, and I needed to stop that train of thought or I was going to have a very noticeable problem.

Once I got to work I parked my bike and headed in. The guys were already there. Of course by this point everybody in Fork and La Push knew that Bella was back and she was getting a divorce. So Embry was the first to come barreling over to me.

"Hey Jakey my boy! I heard about Bella being free as a bird! How's that going for you? I stopped by your house last night but you weren't there. Go some place good?" He was snickering at me, and I saw the other three guys behind him trying to cover their laughs and act like they weren't paying attention.

"She isn't free as a bird, at least not yet. She is signing those papers today, not that it is any of your business. I'm actually going to head over there this afternoon, be there while she does that. That creep ex f hers is sending down a lawyer to bring her the rest of her stuff and have her sign the papers. He's paying her off to stay out of his life. So I'll probably be there for a while helping her out." Embry started to make a comment about how I would help her out but I stopped him. "I will be moving boxes Embry, get your mind out of the gutter, and by the way, everything I just told you stays between us, got that everyone?" They all nodded at me.

"Sure thing boss, you don't have to worry about us." Embry said with a wink, and with that he was off.

I headed to the garage to start work. The shop was open and soon we were busy. The morning flew by and soon it was time for me to head to Bella's. I let Jared know that I was leaving and left him in charge. And with that I jumped on my bike and sped off to help Bella. I felt my heart soar in my chest as I rode toward Forks. I really couldn't wait to see her. It was just so amazing that I finally had the girl of my dreams. I was just so happy to be with her, even if it was just to be her friend right now. My life was perfect.

Bella's POV

I heard the rumble of Jacob's motorcycle as I was straightening the living room and I felt my heart skip a beat. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. Jacob made me feel so alive, and wanted. It was a great feeling. I didn't even wait for Jacob to knock on the door; I was there as soon as I heard him turn off his bike. I swung it open as soon as he stepped up to the door and flew into his arms. I just couldn't help it. I was thrilled to see him. I didn't regret kissing him. I had decided last night that as soon as my divorce was final, I would start dating Jacob. I knew some people would see this as a rebound and way too soon, but to me it just felt right.

Jacob caught me in his arms and laughed. He gave me a huge hug, lifting me in the air and swinging me back and forth as he hugged me. He set me down and pulled away, planted a kiss on my forehead and smiled down at me. The same beautiful smile he flashed only for me. My smile. My Jacob.

"Hi!" was all I managed to say as I pulled him into the house. I really wanted to kiss him again. He was an amazing kisser. But I resisted the urge. I had a feeling the divorce wouldn't take too long. I knew how Edward operated. He had thrown money at all the right people to get it pushed through as soon as possible. I expected to be divorced by Christmas. I was hoping for sometime around Jacob's birthday, which was the 18th of December. That way I could surprise him by asking him to go out with me.

"Hi yourself. Someone is defiantly in a good mood especially when you're about to sign divorce papers." He said to me, smiling my smile. I smiled back.

"Yes well what's not to be happy about? Edward is cutting all ties, so I don't have to ever worry about him again, and I can move on and live a happy life with Elizabeth…and you." His eyes widened and he grinned at me. I could only grin back. We probably looked like love sick teenagers, standing in the living room with our hands clasp together swinging them back and forth, grinning at each other. Of course this happy moment was short lived. There was a knock at the door and I knew it was Emmett. And then I started to panic, not because I had to sign the papers, but because Jacob was here. I didn't want Emmett to tell Edward. I knew how Edward could be; he was doing all of this shit because he thought it would ruin me, I didn't want him to know I was happy. Because then he would try to ruin my new found happiness. I let go of Jacob's hand and went to answer the door. I took a deep breath and opened it up.

"Hello Mr. Hale why don't you come in and we'll get this whole this over with I'm sure you want to get back on the road to Seattle as quickly as possible."

"Ah, yes Mrs. Swan-Cul.." I cut him off "Ms. Swan will be fine." Edward wanted me to change my name back, then I was going to start right now.

"Yes, okay Ms. Swan. I have the papers right here, why don't we just sign them and then we can get your things out of the u-haul. There wasn't much left. I emptied Elizabeth's room, even brought the furniture since Mr. Cullen didn't want any of it, and emptied all your closets and drawers. I also found all your mementos and keepsakes. Mr. Cullen did a walk though and assured me I had everything." He rambled all this off to be as he handed me a pen and showed me where to sign, we walked into the kitchen and I leaned over the table making quick work of it. He even had papers ready for me authorizing my name change back to Swan and Elizabeth's name from Cullen to Swan. When I had signed it all Emmett took the pen and divorce papers back, handed me the two checks and nodded at me. He walked with me outside and that's when I noticed that Emmett had driven his own car, and that Edward had hired someone else to drive down the moving van. Before he left Emmett turned back to me.

"Just so you know, your van is completely paid off so here is the title, oh and I'll need your cell phone. Since it was a family plan and all." I was shocked, but I should have been surprised. I sighed and handed it over and took the title to the van from Emmett. With that he nodded at me and left. The moving van had parked in front of Charlie's house and the driver came up to me. He looked anxious to get things unloaded. Soon Jacob, the two movers and I were busily carting things in to Charlie's house. I was actually really happy that Edward sent all of Elizabeth's bedroom furniture. While she wouldn't need the bed, the dresser and chest of drawers were greatly needed. The guest room didn't have any bureaus so I would move the one that was already in my old room into the guest room. It took us almost two hours, but finally we were done. After the movers left Jacob and I collapsed on the couch. I looked at him and smiled. "You hungry?" I asked him he smiled back at me.

"Starved. I would love another one of those fabulous sandwiches you made yesterday, if you don't mind making me one."

"I don't mind at all, but you have to come into the kitchen with me and keep me company." I got before he could reply. I knew he would follow, and I was right he jumped up right after me and ran towards me. He scooped me up into his arms bridal style and brought me into the kitchen and set me down on my feet. I smiled at him and headed off to the fridge to start making his sandwich. I started mentally going over where I was going to put everything. I had to give Edward credit for hiring movers because all the boxes were labeled so I already knew which ones would go in the attic.

"Elizabeth certainly has a lot of toys." Jacob said as I handed him his sandwich. He smiled up at me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. I patted his check and sat down to eat my own sandwich.

"Yes, well every time I tried to get Edward to bond with Elizabeth, he would respond by going to the toy store and getting her a new toy. There really are too many of them and she doesn't even play with ½ of them. I think I'll see if Sue could use some toys at her daycare."

"Hey why don't I take them to my house? I mean I hope to have you guys visit me, so then she'll have toys there to play with."

I blinked at him. I didn't know what to say at first. He had a giant smile across his face as he continued eating his sandwich. It was a good idea. And yes, we would be visiting him there, since he and I would be dating. Maybe someday we would even live there. WHOA THERE BELLA, one day at a time one day at a time.

"You know what Jacob, that is an excellent idea." And with that I went back to eating my sandwich and enjoying Jacob's company as he helped me move things around the rest of the afternoon.

**Hello again everyone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to get one more chapter out tonight before I went to bed. The story is going to start picking up now, just had to get all of this underlying things taken care of. Now onto bigger and better things for Bella, one of those things being Jacob. Oh yes my friends, smuttiness to come, and I'm thinking soon too. I mean Bella hasn't had sex for three years (Edward hasn't touched her since he found out she was pregnant and Elizabeth will be three in March!) Anyways, enjoy the chapter, tell me what you think. Big thanks and kisses from Jacob Black to all of those who have been reviewing, it keeps me going. **


	10. Happy Birthday to you

Bella's POV

I really don't know what I would do without all the wonderful people in my life right. Charlie had been fantastic, bringing Elizabeth to daycare in the mornings and picking her up when he got off work. Sue had been so wonderful taking Elizabeth on for free until I could pay her. And now I could. As soon as I got the checks I went to the bank and set up accounts. I put all of Elizabeth's money into a savings account for her. I took my money and split it up, while putting most of it in a savings account; I created a checking account with a few thousand in it, just so that I had money to work with until I started my job. Leah, Sue's daughter and business partner became a very close friend as well. She and I met for the first time on Thanksgiving and she insisted I come with her on Black Friday to Port Angeles to do some shopping for Christmas. She was married to Jacob's friend Sam and they had a little daughter named Emily who was only a few weeks younger than Elizabeth. She was leaving Emily with Sam while she went shopping and Jacob offered to take Elizabeth and they would go and spend the day with Sam and Emily. After a lot of prodding from everyone, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Sam, Jacob and even Seth and Billy I agreed to go with her. She picked me up at 2 am so we could go to Port Angeles and get in line to wait for the stores to open at 4. Leah was a pro at this Black Friday thing, I wasn't much of a shopper, but I had a great time. And turns out Elizabeth and Jacob did as well. She and Emily got along great, and she was very good for Jacob. And he completely wore her out, which was a good thing because I was exhausted by the time I got home. Thanksgiving and Black Friday had been two very successful days and I was really enjoying my new life, with my new family. That new family including Billy and Jacob. I found out about Jacob's arrangement with his sister involving Billy's care and begged Jacob to bring Billy over at least once a week for dinner. That way both Rachael and Jacob got a break from cooking. And it was very nice to have Jacob over for dinner. I loved seeing him when he came over. I just felt so alive.

I started my job the Monday after Thanksgiving. I had known Cal since I was little, since my dad was a big fan of his diner. It wasn't the same kind of cooking establishment I was used to and it wasn't a lot of hours, but it was a job and I was thankful for it. It was nice to be making my own money. I was able to get a cell phone on my own, and pay Sue for her services. I was kept so busy that the weeks just started flying by and soon it was the week of Jacob's birthday. I had no idea what to get him, so I decided I was going to cook him a lovely dinner at his house for just the two of us on his birthday. I worked it out with Charlie; he had no problem being in charge of Elizabeth for one night. He even told me I could have the whole night and he would handle her in the morning to. I told him that wasn't necessary, since I wasn't going to spend the night. I don't thing Charlie would have cared if I did, actually I think he would be thrilled if I did. He really wanted me and Jacob to start dating. I had the whole thing planned out and I was going to surprise Jacob with dinner at his place after work on Friday, which was his birthday. I already had a key to his house; he had given me one so that I could move over some of Elizabeth's toys when I had time before work. I even had Sam and Leah in on the whole plan. Sam was going to take Jacob out for a few drinks after work while I got dinner ready. I would head over to Jacob's house when I got out of work and start getting everything ready. I had a lovely supper planned. I cornered Billy one of the nights he and Jacob for dinner and asked him what Jacob's favorite meal was. He told me that Jacob's mother used to make pineapple-brown sugar glazed ham with baked brown sugar sweet potatoes and crescent rolls for Jacob's birthday every year when she was alive. He also told me that Chocolate pudding in a gram cracker crust with cool whip on top was Jacob's favorite dessert. I also made a birthday cake that we would eat on Saturday. I told him that we would celebrate his birthday then, with Billy and Charlie, and we would. But he and I would celebrate together separately. He just didn't know that yet. So I gathered all the things I would need to make this dinner, along with a nice table cloth and my pewter candle sticks that Renee and Phil had given me when Edward and I got married. I was really glad Edward wanted no memories of our life together, because I got all of our beautiful wedding presents. So on Friday after work I went back to Charlie's house and I loaded all those things into my car, along with the outfit I was going to wear for him tonight. I also threw my makeup bag and my curling iron into a bag. I checked the mail before I left and I was fully surprised to find a letter addressed to me. It was from Emmett's law office. I ripped it open and hurried to read it. OH MY GOD it was over. Just like I thought Edward had bribed the right people to have our divorce rushed. Here was the letter informing of the fact that my marriage was over. The divorce was final. I wanted to cry I was so happy. So tonight I could tell Jacob that if he wanted to we could be an official couple. I ran in to throw the rest of the mail on the kitchen table and rushed out to my car. I got to Jacob's in record time and brought everything into the house. I started getting everything ready for dinner, which took me a few minutes because I had to find all of Jacob's pots and pans. I should have brought my own professional equipment but I didn't think of it. Oh well I would make do. I checked the time. Good I had a few hours; Jacob would be getting out of work in a ½ hour and be heading out directly from work to the bar with Sam. Sam had a bike too so they would do a little cruising down to an old favorite of theirs. They would have a drink or two, shoot some pool, throw some darts, then around 7pm Leah would call Sam saying she needed him to come home and Jacob and Sam would leave and return to La Push by 7:30. And I would be waiting.

Jacob's POV

I really didn't want to go out to the bar with Sam. I mean I did, but I didn't. Sam's one of my oldest friends and I like hanging out with him, but I had really wanted to hang out with Bella on my birthday, but she insisted that I go out with Sam for a little while. She told me that we would celebrate my birthday together tomorrow with Billy, Charlie and Elizabeth. It was better than nothing.

My birthday went well despite the fact I wouldn't get to see Bella until tomorrow. Quil's wife Emily (Leah's cousin and best friend and the person Leah named her daughter after) had made some cookies for Quil to bring in, Oatmeal raisin my favorite. Kim, Jared's wife, brought in lunch that she had made spicy hot wings and potato salad. And Paul's wife, who happens to be my sister, stopped in with some more oatmeal raisin cookies. We were busy and the day flew buy. Soon I heard the distinct rumble of Sam's bike. I should know what it sounds like, I helped him build it. We finished up the last of our work and closed up shop. Embry came over to me and grabbed the cell phone we use to take emergency calls for our 24 hour tow service.

"Hey man I got that tonight." He took the keys to the tow truck and started to walk away. He stopped and turned around smiling at me. "Oh and have a really really nice time tonight Jake." He winked at me and nodded at Sam who gave Embry a very dirty look. I wondered what that was about, but I really didn't care so I shrugged it off.

"Your ready?" Sam asked me as he hopped back on his bike and started it up.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I replied as I got on my bike and started it up as well. And then we were off, down the road and out of La Push to a small bar a few miles down the road. Sam, Quil, Paul, Jared, Embry and I all used to go to this bar together, and a lot more often. But times had changed. And until Bella returned, it was just me an Embry. Now it was just Embry. I was kind of surprised he wasn't coming. But whatever, he probably had a "date". We arrived at the bar, turned off our bikes and went in. I decided on the drive that I would try and have a good time, because it was nice to hang out with Sam after all. So we ordered some beers and played a game of pool. And honestly I was having a great time. We decided to play darts, but as we were waiting to play, Leah called. Sam told me he had to go home, something important she needed his help with, although he was vague as to what it was she actually needed. So we headed home. After we got to La Push Sam and I parted ways, as he headed to his house, and I headed to mine. When I pulled up to my house I noticed Bella's van was parked outside, and the lights were on inside the house. I wondered what that was all about as I walked up the porch and opened the door. I almost died when I walked in. There standing in my living room was Bella, with her back to me. And what a view I got. She had on this cute little black dress with spaghetti straps that went to her knees. She was wearing these nylons on with a black back seem going up the middle of each leg. And then she was wearing these red high heels. Her hair was piled up on her head and she had curled it, with a few curls hanging down. She had pulled my kitchen table into the living room and had covered it with a table cloth. She had set the table and was now lighting candles. I just stood there. The house smelled amazing. I looked over at the counter and was amazed. There sat my favorite meal ever. Oh my god. This woman was amazing.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at my ass all night or are you going to come in and eat with me." She turned around to look at me, smiling. And my god if her back looked amazing, the front of her looked even better. The front of the dress flowed over her curves accentuating her glorious body. My jaw was on the floor.

"You…this…wow." Was all I could get out. I walked toward her and took her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and held her, whispering my thanks in her ear.

She pulled away from me and smiled "It gets better." She reached INTO THE TOP OF HER DRESS and pulled out…a letter? I was confused. She handed it to me, I opened it and began to read. I thought I was going to lose it. The letter, addressed to her was informing her that the divorce had been finalized. She was free. Free to be mind. I closed the letter and looked in her eyes. She leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips, pressing her body against mine. I grabbed her hips and opened my mouth to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth for my tongue, wrapping her arms around my neck. I had to willed myself to keep my hands at her waist and not let them wander down and grab her ass. She broke the kiss and looked up at me.

"I'm officially free now Jacob, free to be with you now. If of course you want to be with me." DID I EVER! I grabbed her waist and pulled her back into a kiss. A deep, passion filled kiss. I didn't want to let her go, ever. This right here, forget the dinner, the dress, all the rest of it, this kissing her and be with her was the best birthday present I could ever receive. She pulled away from me again and placed her hands on my chest, looking up at me smiling she said "Well I'll take that as a yes. Now sit down and lets have dinner before it gets cold. Billy said this was your favorite. I hope you like it." She took the plates and walked into the kitchen to start putting food on them. I followed her in. I leaned on the fridge, crossed my arms around my chest and looked at her. This was just amazing.

"Babe, this is just wonderful, thank you. So was Sam in on this?" She nodded at me and smiled as she handed me my plate and we walked to the table.

"Yeah everyone was in on it. Why do you think Kim brought you lunch? I wanted to make sure you didn't come home at all today."

"Ah so that's why Embry told me to have a "really really" good night." I said with a chuckle. I took a bite of the food, it was amazing, just like my mom used to make. She had really out done herself. I was so lucky to have her. And now she was mine. We sat and ate and talked. It was just perfect. And she even made my favorite dessert too. Wow.

"Did I mention you look absolutely amazing tonight." I said as she collected up the dessert plates. I followed her into the kitchen. She was about to start the dishes but I stopped her.

"Absolutely not, Bella you have done enough. I will do the dishes." She started to ague, but I kissed her again and that was the end of that. I pulled her back into the living room and sat down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap. Now that she was my girlfriend I was going to kiss her until we had to break to breathe. And that is what I didn't until she had to leave. I really didn't want her to go, even though I would still be going to her house tomorrow to celebrate my birthday with everyone else. I just wished she could stay. And we didn't even have to have sex. I mean, yeah I wanted to have sex with Bella, but I was pretty sure she wasn't ready for that yet, and I wasn't about to push it. So I walked her to her car. I kissed her goodbye and watched her drive off. I couldn't help it, but as soon as she was gone I threw my head toward the sky and screamed "YES!!!!!"

**Hello again to all my friends! I have been really encouraged by all of your reviews. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. But I'll need your help now guys. I'm at a loss as to where to go from here. So please please please give me some suggestions as to what you would like to see. I have some ideas and will continue working on future chapters, but suggestions are always welcome. Alright, until next time.**


	11. I will protect you

Bella's POV

On Saturday Jake brought his father over so we could have a birthday dinner as a family. Jake really loved the cake I made him. He kept telling me I had done way too much for him. He even held Elizabeth and had her help him blow out the candles. It was a lovely evening. The week between Jacob's birthday and Christmas were very busy and just seemed to fly by. I found myself so busy that I wasn't done wrapping everyone's presents until 10pm on Christmas Eve. Jacob offered to help me, but I still had to wrap his present, so I told him no. I didn't have very many people to shop for, and the bulk of the presents I had to wrap were for Elizabeth. Everyone would be here in the mid morning for a Christmas Brunch that Sue and I were catering and a gift exchange. I was looking forward to that. What I wasn't looking forward to was Christmas night. Edward's parents had insisted that I bring Elizabeth over in the evening so they could give her presents as well. Esme and Carlisle were absolutely beside themselves with grief and guilt over what Edward had done. They called me after the divorce was final and made it clear to me that they didn't not agree of condone Edward's actions and hope that I would not hold it against them, and that I would still bring Elizabeth to visit them. And since they both lived in Forks, they were hoping to see her at least every other week. I assured them that I held nothing against them and that I had no problem bringing Elizabeth over to visit as often as they wanted. But tomorrow would be the first visit and I was nervous. They told me Edward would not be there, but Rosalie and Emmett would be. Rosalie hated me, and Emmett was Edward's divorce lawyer. I would be happy to see Edward's older brother Jasper and his wife Alice. They had been in Europe on business so they had missed all the "fun". I had presents for the Cullen family as well. It wasn't much, just pewter photo frame ornaments with Elizabeth's picture in them. I thought they would be appreciated. Well Rosalie would probably throw it out, but that was her problem. I finally finished all the wrapping and went to bed. I was awoken Christmas morning when Elizabeth came running into my room and jumped on my head at 9:30am. Charlie was right behind her chuckling and I noticed she had been changed and dressed so I knew he had gotten up with her and took care of her for me.

"Merry Christmas dad, thanks so much for getting her up and changing her and everything. Merry Christmas to you Elizabeth." I kissed her on the head and looked up at my father. "You should have gotten me up earlier. I am actually surprised I didn't hear her." Charlie chuckled again. "Bella I thought you could use a little more sleep, you seemed dead to the world, and I was up anyways. But everybody else will be here in a few hours so I thought you would want to get up now and start getting yourself ready. Oh and don't worry about that dish you had in the fridge that needed to be put in the oven. I took care of everything you still had left to do, and put the thing in the oven. Well…Sue did most of it, she had come over earlier, but I helped!" I smiled at him. That was very nice of him to do, and I did need the sleep. And with that I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower while dad and Elizabeth headed down stairs. I finished up my shower and muttered to myself as I realized I forgot my clothes in my room. I wrapped myself as much as I could in Charlie's small and threadbare towel and opened the door and ran as quickly as I could to my room and threw open the door. Wasn't I surprised to find Jake sitting on my bed waiting for me, with a small wrapped box in his hand. He looked up at me and his jaw dropped. "Bella I'm sorry…I figured you would have you clothes in the bathroom…I mean…oh hell." He looked down at the floor and we both turned bright red. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present in private. I'll just wait outside the door. I'm really…" I stopped him. "Jake it's fine. I'm not mad at you, but yeah why don't you wait outside, I'll only be a minute." He nodded and then leant down to whisper in my ear "By the way you look sexy as hell in that towel." With that he kissed me on the cheek, winked at me, and walked out my bedroom door. I almost passed out. Jake sitting on my bed, me in a towel. God I'm so embarrassed! After some deep breathing I composed myself and got dressed. Then I opened the door and let Jake in. He sat back down on my bed and patted the spot next to him. I sat down and looked at him. In his hand he held a small beautifully wrapped box. "Ah..yeah..Um I wanted to give you this away from everybody else because I have to explain something to you about it, so here" he handed me the box "open it. I hope you like it." I took the box and unwrapped it. There before me was a small black box, the kind that usually holds jewelry. I flipped open the lid and there was a silver chain with a little wooden wolf charm on it. On the wolf charm was two small birthstones, mine and Elizabeth's. It was beautiful.

"Okay now for the explanation. The people of my tribe believe our ancestors could turn into wolves, so we identify ourselves with the wolf, the protector of our people. This wolf charm represents me, and the two birthstones represent you and Elizabeth. I made the wolf myself, something my dad taught me to do, and got the stones set in by one of my customers who happen to be a jeweler. I hope you like it. It even has room to add stones, you know just in case." I was speechless. It was beautiful and so thoughtful, and it said so much more than his brief explanation. He was our protector. Of course then I thought about the last part.

"In case of what?"

"Huh?"

"There is room for more in case of what Jake?" I knew he meant in case we ever had any babies. It didn't make me mad, it didn't scare me. I just wanted to hear him say it. I don't know why but I wanted to hear him tell me that he wanted to have babies with me.

"Well Bella, I don't want to scare you by thinking I'm moving too fast, but I left room just in case someday we add to our family. In case someday we get married and have babies. That is of course if you want more children."

I smiled at him and threw my arms around him. "Yes Jake, I do want more children, but that's all a long way off. It is a beautiful gift and I love it. I'm glad we are alone because I have a gift for you too. I grabbed the wrapped box from the bedside table. Jacob took it and tore the paper off like an anxious 5 year old on… well ..Christmas morning. He took the ornament out of the box and looked at it. I had gotten Jake a pewter motorcycle ornament and I had gotten it engraved. Across the handle bars were our three names Jacob, Bella and Elizabeth, and on the seat was engraved 2009 OUR FIRST CHRISTMAS. Jacob looked up at me and smiled "It's perfect" he whispered. Then he kissed me. I ended the kiss quickly. "We should really get going and help out."

Our Christmas brunch was enjoyed by everyone, and everyone was really happy with the gifts they had gotten. Elizabeth and Emily made out like bandits. But all too soon our Christmas celebration came to an end and it was time for me to get Elizabeth and myself ready for our visit to the Cullen's. Two days before Christmas I had received an early gift of sorts when I was notified that our name change was official and I was sent all the documentation. I knew that this hurt Edwards's parents greatly, but they hid it well when Elizabeth and I arrived that evening. The greeted me warmly with hugs and kisses, and it was great to see Jasper and Alice, who also greeted us warmly. But then in the corner I saw Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett was looking at the floor as if he was ashamed. Rosalie was shooting daggers at me. I shot some back, and she honestly looked surprised that I would give her a dirty look. But I didn't care anymore. The evening actually went well. Jasper and Alice brought tons of wonderful clothes and toys back from their travels for Elizabeth. Alice is a fashion designer and of course has a great eye, even when it comes to kid clothes. Esme and Carlisle were very generous as well. They gave Elizabeth some nice toys and books as well as a check for ½ million dollars. They also gave me a check for a ½ million dollars and refused to take no for an answer so I gave up. Rosalie and Emmett gave Elizabeth a baby doll and a book. Alice had brought me back some things from her travels as well, but she wanted to give them to me privately so she carted me off to Jasper's old room while Elizabeth played with her grandparents.

"Here, I bought you lingerie." I was shocked. "Alice I really have no need for it. Your brother and I are divorced." She shook her head at me. "You will need it eventually. It's really great stuff. Please take it." I sighed. I looked in the bag and was again shocked. In the bag was this red silky lacy see thru thing with a matching thong. And back seem fishnets and a pair of red lacy high heels. There was also a pink satin corset with matching thong and high heels , and light blue pinstriped bustier with matching surprise surprise thong and high heels. I thanked her, and we headed back down stairs. Alice went ahead of me and as I went to follow her someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into Rosalie's old bedroom. I turned around to see Rosalie standing there, arms crossed over her chest and a sour look on her face.

"I had really hoped that your divorce from Edward would be the end of you. In so many ways. I thought you would just fall apart. But you haven't. I'm surprised. So tell me, is it because you have a man in your life. I mean your divorce just became final and already your seeing someone. Tsk Tsk." She shook her figure at me like I was a naughty child. I wanted to grab her figure and break it off. She made my blood boil. How dare she!

"You know what Rosalie I am actually glad you told me about Edward. I am actually much happier. Sorry your plan backfired on you. And my happiness has nothing to do with dating or having anybody in my life. My happiness is due to the fact that I am no longer controlled by your brother. And if you want me out of your life, well fine I am out of it. But I will not deny your parents access to their ONLY grandchild. Now if you will excuse me I need to get Elizabeth home for bed." And with that I stormed down the stairs. We said our goodbyes and then we left. As I was headed to the van I turned around to see Rosalie standing on the porch staring daggers at me again. I rolled my eyes, flipped her the bird, and went home.

Jacob's POV

It was finally New Years Eve and I was beside myself with excitement. I was taking Bella to a New Years Eve party here at the Reservation. And because she was going to be here so late, and probably drinking CHARLIE INSISTED SHE STAY THE NIGHT!!!! Okay okay so maybe there wasn't going to be any sex, but after we came home from the party she and I could spend the rest of the night cuddling and kissing and talking. I was so excited. Bella would be here any minute!! We were going to walk down to the Counsel Building where the party was being held. It wasn't too far, I could see it from my house. There were lots of activities for all ages, food and of course beer. All my friends and their wives would be there. There was even going to be a bonfire on the beach, although I thought it was a little too cold for that. I was just happy it hadn't snowed. I paced back and forth in my living room, checking the wall clock every five seconds. Then I heard a car pull into my driveway and I bounded out the door. I saw Bella's van and I ran to the driver's side and pulled open the door before she even knew I was there. I scared her and she slapped me on the arm. We gathered up her things and I carried her into the house bridal style.

"I can walk you know Jacob. Put me down your going to hurt yourself carrying me and my stuff. Jacob!" She protested as I ran us inside. I put her down in the living room and she again playfully slapped me in the arm. I pulled her into kiss and I could feel her smile against my lips. Every since the divorce became final, her smile came back. Her full, beautiful smile with her eyes smile was back. And we kissed again. Okay so we made out like two horny teenagers for a ½ hour before my phone rang. It was Embry. "Jake!!! You guys coming? It's like 10pm. Where are you. Oh wait…did I interrupt you and Bella? Oh ho ho!" I rolled my eyes "No Embry you pervert, she just got here and we are headed down now, keep your pants on man!" "Okay Bells, we have to go before Embry comes up here thinking he'll get a peep show. She laughed with me and we headed out First Night at La Push.

And it was a fabulous party that the Reservation put on. Bella and I ate some great food, and played a few different games, and drank some beers. I held her as we counted down to the New Year and wrapped her in a huge hug and began assaulting her mouth. It was the start of a brand new year, and our brand new life. Together.

**I'm back! I know I said I was running out of ideas, but I actually got a short nap in while my daughter napped and I woke up feeling inspired. And I already have some ideas for the next chapter, which I'm going to start playing with tonight and I hope to post it tomorrow. Until we meet again!**


	12. Being safe with you

Bella's POV

After Jacob and I rang in the New Year with a long and passionate kiss we decided to head back to his house even though most of his friends were going to the bonfire. It was just too cold for me. I wanted to spend some time cuddled up on the couch with Jacob. I was spending the whole night. Charlie had insisted I do so because it would be late, and I might drink. I didn't argue, I wasn't going to win. And it's not like I didn't want to spend the night at Jacob's, I was just kind of surprised that Charlie wanted me t stay. So as Jacob and I started to say our goodbyes to his friends, Embry came up and pulled Jacob aside for a few moments. I saw Embry give Jake something, laughing the whole time. Jacob scowled at him, punched Embry playfully in the shoulder, and put whatever it was in his pocket. We finished up our goodbyes and headed off. It wasn't a far walk and soon we were back in Jake's warm house. He took my jacket and his and hung them up. I sat down on the couch and he joined me and we curled up together. We talked a little, but we both were tired and a little drunk so we were starting to doze off. But then I remembered his incident with Embry.

"Hey Jake? What did Embry give you that made you scowl at him?"

"Oh, uh, you saw that." Jake sounded kind of nervous, like he didn't want to tell me. I turned so I could see his face.

"Yeah I saw that. What was it?"

He sighed "Okay you have to remember that Embry has a one track mind and he thinks that everybody has the same one track mind." I nodded and waited for him to continue. He gulped "He gave me a box of condoms. Because he thinks that you spending the night means that we are going to have sex."

My jaw dropped. I mean I shouldn't really be surprised, But still I had no intention to sleep with Jacob just yet. "Oh." Was all I could manage to whisper out.

"Yeah Bella I'm sorry, Embry can be an ass. I tried explaining to him that sex wasn't going to happen any time soon, but well he won't listen." I nodded. Jake didn't say anything else and I decided to let the subject drop for right now. I honestly hadn't thought about having sex. Okay that wasn't entirely true, I mean I hadn't had sex since the day I told Edward I was pregnant, and that was over three years ago. So yes, I thought about sex, but what I ready to have sex? I thought about this for a minute. Yes, Jake and I had just started dating, but what did that matter. I was falling in love with this man. And I was ready to be with this man. Now to tell him.

Jake snapped me out of my thoughts by jumping up suddenly "Oh I forgot to show you what I've been doing in my spare room. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall way to the room that he used as an office/guest room. I was amazed when I walked inside. The last time I was in this room there was an old computer desk a chair and an old beat up futon. Now this room really looked like a guest room. There was full size bed in the far corner with a little white bedside dresser. There was a bookshelf off to one side and all of Elizabeth's toys were in bins in and around the bookshelf. And there was a little kiddy table in the middle of the room with two matching chairs.

"I have a laptop now so I didn't really need a desk anymore, and I moved my printer into my bedroom, since I do most of my work in there anyway. And I thought I would set up a nice safe place for Elizabeth to play, and if need be nap, when you guys came to visit. The bed and table were mine, dad didn't need the anymore so I brought them over here and fixed them up. What do you think"

I was speechless. I had to keep myself from crying. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for Elizabeth. Jacob was just so caring. I was so lucky. I composed myself and then started to speak "It's really lovely Jake, thank you." And I leaned up to plant a kiss on his lips. The kiss deepened and he scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his bed room and laid me down on his king size bed. I froze and looked up at him. He smiled down at me. "Relax hunny, we're not gonna do anything if you don't want to, I'm just tired and the couch was kind of cramped. This way we can lie down and hold each other and not have to worry about rolling off the couch if we fall asleep. I'm going to go change, your bags are already in here, and I'll knock before I come back in." He winked at me and was gone. I sat there for a moment, blinking. I got up and got changed quickly. He knocked on the door a second later. "Come in" It was barely above a whisper. He had on a sleeveless under shirt and Navy blue sweat pants with the word NAVY running up each leg. It was then that I noticed the tribal tattoo that looked like a wolf at the top of his right arm. Oh God I thought to myself, he gets hotter by the second. I gave him a kiss as he climbed into bed and I headed to the bathroom. Before I left the bathroom I splashed some cold water on my face and looked at myself in the mirror. I was trying to calm myself down. After a few minutes I was ready to go. The lights were off when I got back in the room, I stumbled my way to the bed and crawled in. Warm arms wrapped around me and pulled me further into the bed. Jake held me close to his body, and began to kiss me. First he kissed my forehead and worked down to my mouth. He pressed his lips against mine, his tongue begging for entry into my mouth. I opened my mouth slightly. Our tongues rubbed together. I wrapped my arms around his neck and slipped on hand into his hair. His hands, which had been on my waist began to wander. One moved up to hold my neck, the other was at the small of my back. Our bodies pushed against each other. Before I knew what had happened, I was on my back, Jake hovering above me propped up on his elbows, still kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and then I surprised myself when I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him against my center. This caused Jacob to moan against my mouth and pull away. Even in the dark I could see that he was giving me a questioning look. I smiled up at him and stroked his cheek, and then pulling his head down so I could whisper in his ear I said "I think you should go get the box that Embry gave you." And I winked at him.

**OH MY GOD I KNOW! Or do I? What's gonna happen? Will Jake stop her? Will they make love? Stay tuned to find out! And now I'm off to bed so the muses can tell me what to write for the next chapter** **that I will start on in the morning. I know I hate cliff hangers too.**


	13. This night with you

**I'M BACK! I'm sure you all hate me for leaving you like that last night. Sorry guys, but Bella had not yet filled me in on all the details. So here it is, the moment you have been waiting for. Jacob and Bella make love. I am going to warn you that this chapter is going to be a bit GRAPHIC! But here's my reason. I don't know about you, but for me, the first time I am with someone in **_**that way**_**, the memory of it is still very detailed and graphic. It doesn't matter how many times after that first time we do it, the first time is always the most memorable. So that is why this one is so graphic, because for Bella and Jacob, every detail of it will always be fresh in their mind. Further chapters will not be this graphic. I hope it doesn't offend or run anyone off, because all my readers and reviewers are important to me. I want to keep you all happy and continuing to read my story. But Bella would just not shut up about it. But I wrote it in Jacob's POV because; well his reaction to her request was just so darn funny. Okay enough of this long ass Author's note. ON TO THE GOOD STUFF!! **

Jacob's POV

Did she just say what I think she just said? I couldn't move. I just stared into her eyes. I couldn't believe. I blinked "Bella we don't have too…." She put a finger to my lips and smiled up at me. "It's okay Jake, I want to. I want you Jake. Make love it me." That last part was barely about a whisper. My jaw dropped. She wanted me. The girl I had loved since I was two was lying in my bed and telling me that she wanted me. That she wanted me to make love to her. TONIGHT!!! I kissed her again with all the passion and lust that I had for her. I filled that kiss with everything I had. Hell yes I would make love to her tonight. I would make love to her every night for the rest of our lives if she let me. I smiled at her. And I asked just one more time, just to make sure, and plus I wanted to hear her say it again. "Yes Jacob, I am absolutely sure. Please Jacob make love to me." With that I jumped up and ran full speed to my jacket and retrieved the box from Embry, silently thanking him and his one track mind. I wouldn't ever thank him for them in person; I would never hear the end of it. And besides, what Bella and I were about to do was between Bella and me. I walked back into my room to find Bella out of bed and lighting the candles I had on my dresser and bedside table. Yeah that's right I have candles in my room, no I'm not a girl, I just like mood lighting. And this was defiantly putting me in the mood. Bella stood in front of my bedside table with her back to me as she lit that last candle. She had even changed out of her PJs into some….OH MY GOD SHE WAS WEARING FUCKING LINGRIE. She had on this red lacy sheer silky top thing that flowed down her curves and ended right above her hips. AND A FUCKING THONG, she was wearing a thong. I sucked in a breath. She heard me and chuckled as she blew out the match and turned to look at me, smiling. I continued my assessment of her "outfit" She had thigh high red fishnets and red high heels on to complete this absolutely amazing fucking outfit. I was going to die. But I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. Bella did a little turn, smiling and giggling at me "Like what you see here Jake?" She asked as she turned back to face me and winked. HELL YES I DID!! I rushed over to her and grabbed her by the wait and started kissing her, walking her back towards the bed and laying her down. I started kissing down her body, grazing over her beautiful breast, down her stomach, down one leg, kissing her inner thigh, working past her knee, planting kisses on her calf and ankle. When I got to her foot I removed the shoe and threw it behind me, I looked up her, and she was watching me intensely, propped up on her elbows. I winked at her and took her other foot in my hand and took off that shoe also tossing it behind me. I started up her leg, kissing it just like I had when I was moving down the first leg. But I stopped at her inner thigh. I started to move my head toward her center, flicking my tongue against her panties. She sucked in a breath and I chuckled. I put my hands up to either side of her hips, hooked my fingers around the waist band of the thong and pulled it off in one swift move, throwing it over my shoulder. I put her legs over my shoulder. OH MY GLORIOUS GOD SHE WAS BARE!!! Completely shaved. I think I got ten times harder at that moment, and I really didn't think that was possible. I smiled up at her and she was grinning at me. "Like what you see there Jake?" she whispered at me, her voice full of lust. I answered her, but not with words. I let my tongue graze over her clit. She moaned and threw back her head. I liked and sucked her wet folds. She was no longer propped up on her elbows, and she was arching her back up. I licked faster and slide a finger inside her. She moaned louder and put her hands in my hair pulling my head closer to her core. I liked her clit as I fingered her. She was so tight. She bucked her hips against my finger as I slid another one in, licking her clit faster, pumping her with my fingers, curling them up to find her sweet spot. She bucked harder and faster, screaming and moaning. And then my fingers met their goal. I licked her and pressed against her sweet spot and she let out this long pleasure filled scream as she came hard squirting her delicious juices into my mouth. I licked them up and gave her mound a kiss as I worked my way back up her body. I kissed my way up her stomach and dipped my tongue into her belly button. She was propped back up on her elbows again, smiling wickedly as me. I got up on the bed and pulled the lacy sheer silky thing over her head and laid her back down. I kissed her again, letting my hands wander over her breast. I leaned down to suck a nipple into my mouth, and grabbed the other breast and began to caress it. She was kissing my head and moaning. I could feel her hands wandering down my chest. And they went lower. I felt her pull impatiently at the waist band on my pants, and then slip a hand inside. I moaned against her hard nipple as she wrapped a hand around my throbbing member. She began to move her hand up and down my chest and she pulled away from me slightly. She then started kissing down my body, lightly nibbling as she went. I pushed her away and slide off my pants. I grabbed at the box and looked at her. "Tonight Bella is all about pleasing you. Let me make love to you baby. I want to feel you around me." I laid her down and knelt between her legs. She looked at my erect member and back up into my eyes.

Bella's POV

When I first felt his cock in my hands I almost lost it. It was HUGE. Okay so the only other one I had to compare it to was Edward and I knew for a fact Edward was only five inches and it was skinny. I imagine it would feel the same to fuck a pencil. But when I saw it, as Jake was kneeling between my knees putting the condom on, I got a little nervous. I hadn't had sex in three years so everything had probably tightened up, Elizabeth was a C-section so I had never been stretched from delivery, and Edward had a pencil dick. He saw the concern in my eyes and started to say something. He probably thought I was having second thoughts. I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him. "Just go slow. It's been a long time since I….I don't know if it's all going to fit!" I blurted out and immediately I felt my face flush. He grinned at me and kissed my mouth. He began laying me back on the bed, rubbing my clit with his thumb. "Don't worry baby we'll go slow. Just promise me you'll tell me if I hurt you. We can stop if you want…." I shut him up with a kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him toward me. The head of his cock brushed against my clit and I moaned in his mouth. He put his hands on either side of me and slowly he pushed just the head of it inside my slick folds. I automatically clenched around it and it was his turn to moan in my mouth. He kept kissing me, distracting me with his lips and tongue, and he slowly began to push further into me. He was mumbling into my ear as me nibbled on my ear lobe. "Oh my God…so wet…so warm…so tight…Bella." His voice husky with lust. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, pulling his farther in. I relaxed, running my hands over his glorious chest, kissing and nibbling his neck. He was all the way in now, propped up on his elbows and looking into my eyes. I bucked against him. I wanted him to move, I needed him to start moving in and out of me. He started slowly at first, kissing me. I bucked against him each time he thrusted in me. He began to speed up. His kisses became for frantic. My walls were clenching around him, my nails digging into his back. I felt myself beginning to climb back up towards another orgasm. "Oh Jacob, faster baby." I surprised both of us when I said that. He looked at me, a little concerned. "I don't want to hurt you…." I cut him off with a kiss and thrusted my hips against him as hard as I could. He took the hint and began to thrust in and out of me as fast and as hard as he could. I was going wild, my head thrashing back and forth against the bed. I was getting close again. Jacob had his hands on either side of me, his arms fully holding him off of me as he slammed himself into me. His eyes we focused on me, as he muttered and moaned and said my name. He was close. I wrapped my legs around him as tight as I could and locked my ankles together, digging my nails in his back. I was right there as I arched my back against him and thrusted my hips into his. He started screaming my name, his head thrown back in ecstasy. A few more hard quick thrust and we both came together, screaming. He collapsed against me and rolled slightly as not to crush me. He slipped out and disposed of the condom before slipping back onto the bed next to me and under the covers. I curled up next to him, facing him and looking into his eyes. He was grinning at me like the cat that ate the canary.

"What is that grin about Mr. Black" I said as I kissed his nose.

"You…you're…incredible. Wow. Just wow. Baby you're the best." He kissed my forehead and pulled me close to him. I giggled and buried my head in his chest. I breathed in deeply, holding him as tightly as I could. Soon we both drifted off to sleep, our bodies and hands tightly entwined together.

**Alright people, so what do you all think of that. That was 1,856 words worth of the best smut I could come up with. I hope it makes up for the cliffy I left you all with yesterday. I warned you it would be graphic. I hope you all liked it. It was the first smut I have ever written. Okay so mull that over, leave me some love and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	14. Hell hath no fury

**Sorry this on had taken so long to post. I was having problems uploading this document. It was actually ready the same day I posted Chapter 13. **

Edward's POV

New Years Eve could bite me. This was supposed to be the start of a fabulous beginning for me. My divorce from Bella and being rid of her and the child was supposed to open all new doors and bring untold new experiences. Instead I had found the opposite. Ever since people began to find out about my divorce I was treated like a leper. I was even losing clients. The head doctor at the practice told me that many of my patients didn't comfortable with me anymore. It seems I underestimated the importance that having a wife and child was for my image. When I had them I was seen as a devoted family man. Now I was just a disgusting womanizer and drunk. And then Rosalie has to return from her Christmas visit with my parents with news of Bella. I knew my parents were going to have her and the child over their house. Rosalie told me that Bella looked really happy, happier than she had seen Bella in years and Rosalie thought it must mean Bella had a new man in her life. And that infuriated me. I was the one who was supposed to be happy. I was the one who was supposed to be dating and having a great time. She was a broken woman with a child, who could possibly want her. I was supposed to be a highly desirable bachelor. But now it seemed like because I was single no one was interested in me anymore. Except of course for Tanya. Ugh. Tanya wasn't making it any better. She started nagging me to propose to her. I had made the mistake to tell her when we were together that I would eventually leave Bella for her and we would get married. I had only told her this to keep her around. And now she tells me she's pregnant, and thinks that is going to make me stay. I was married to Bella and her having my child dint keep me with her. I had no intention of marrying Tanya. Hell I had no intentions of being with one woman only. When I told Tanya that I didn't want to have a child with her and that I would pay for her to abort the baby she flipped out on me and left. And that was why I was up way past the mark of the New Year. I was waiting. I was sitting here in my study, drinking myself stupid and waiting for the flavor of the month to arrive. New Year, new month, new girl. And not just any girl but Irina Denali, Tanya's younger and much much sexier sister. Tanya had been fun. Irina was even better. I heard the front door open. I had given Irina a key. I stood up and made my way from my study to the front door. I froze when I got in the foray. It wasn't Irina; it was Tanya, looking pissed. Her eyes were red and puffy and she glared at me. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

"My sister? Really Edward? Are you that much of a low life?" She hissed at me. Then from inside her coat she pulled out a gun. She pointed it at me and took a step closer. I gulped and took a step backwards, but put on my best, most charming smile.

"Tanya darling…I can explain. Why don't you put that gun away before you hurt…." She cut me off

"I'm pregnant you bastard, you knocked me up and all I get from you is money so that I'll get rid of it and you can get rid of me. You promised to marry me when you got rid of Bella, but instead you move on to my fucking sister? I wanted a nice life with you and our baby. I devoted myself to you for three years. Hoping that one day you would come around, and when I finally have you in my grasps this is how you repay me?" She was shouting at me waving the gun. Then she aimed it at me again. I heard a loud bang and everything went black.

Jacob's POV

It was ungodly early on New Year's Day when Bella and I were awoken by her cell phone. She leaped out of bed and ran to the phone, thinking it could only mean something bad had happened to Elizabeth.

"Hello Charlie is that you? Esme? Esme what's….dead? How could he be…Tanya?... Really?.... Pregnant?... No I didn't know….. Esme I am so sorry to hear about Edward. Please let me know if I can do anything for you. Thank you for letting me know." She hung up the phone. She just stood there, staring at the wall. I got up off the bed and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't need to hear both sides of the conversation to know what had happened. Edward had gotten some girl pregnant and now he was dead. I hated the guy for what he did to Bella, but I would never wish anyone dead. Not that I didn't think he deserved it. He must have really pissed off that baby mama.

"You okay?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and turned so she could bury her head in my chest. I kissed the top of her head and then rested my chin on it as I pulled her closer.

"I guess you gathered what happened from that phone call" She said as she pulled away slightly to look up at me. I nodded.

"Tanya was the women he was cheating on me with. I left that night because he wanted to move her in immediately. I guess he got her pregnant and dumped her for her sister. She went over there to confront him and shot and killed him. She turned herself in and apparently is telling the police that his rejection made her crazy." She shook her head. "Wow. I mean I hated Edward for what he did to me, but I never wished him dead. I didn't know Tanya really well, I had only met her a few times at office parties and such, but she always seemed like a nice stable person."

"I guess she just wasn't as strong as you." I said to her looking into her eyes. "Are you going to be okay?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Esme said that the family will be having a small memorial service for Edward at their house later this week. And that they will keep me informed about what's going to happen with Tanya."

"What are you going to tell Elizabeth?"

"Honestly Jacob, I don't know. I mean she and Edward didn't really have a relationship. She hasn't asked about him since the second day we got here when I told her that it was just her and me now. So I don't know what I will tell her. But I'm not really going to think about that right now." She sighed. "I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll make us some breakfast okay? I'm really sorry about this. We had such a fabulous night together and here again my past just has to come back to ruin it."

"Bella, baby your past did not ruin anything. I mean yeah being woken up at 6:30am with a phone call from my girlfriend's ex mother-in-law informing us that the ex husband is dead isn't exactly how I wanted to start my new year, but that's life. We'll get through this together. I will be here for you. And I will be here for Elizabeth. Now go take your shower baby, and don't worry about breakfast. I've got that covered" She smiled and nodded at me "Thanks Jake." Was all she could say.

Bella's POV

Three days had passed since Esme called and told me Edward was dead. And I now found myself sitting at the Cullen's home in Forks, attending Edward's memorial service. I brought Elizabeth along and Charlie came too. Although he hated Edward, he came to pay his respects to Edward's parents, both of whom he liked and respected very much. It was very difficult to tell Elizabeth Edward was dead. I took one of the few photographs I had of Edward, Elizabeth and I and showed it to her. I told her that her daddy had gone to Heaven and that someday we might see him there. She just nodded and walked off. I let her have the picture. She never knew him, and maybe someday I would tell her about what really happened, but right now this was the best I could do. Jacob had wanted to come with me for moral support but I thought better of it. While Jacob coming to the service would definitely have Edward spinning in his grave, and Rosalie out of her mind with anger and jealousy, seeing as how I snagged the one guy in La Push she never could get her hands on, I just felt it would be disrespectful to Edwards's parents. I talked to Esme the day before the service, I had called to see if she needed any help with anything. She asked if I could bring my famous bacon wrapped water chestnut appetizer. I told her I would be happy to. She and I talked for a while that day. She apologized again for how Edward had treated me. She told me that she had loved her son dearly, but hated the person he had become. She hated what he had done to Elizabeth and I and she told me she planned to make it right. After Edward and I divorced he re-wrote his will and left everything to his parents, and if they were dead then everything would be split between Rosalie and Jasper. Esme told me that she was signing everything over to me. All the money and the house would be mine. I of course did not need a house in Seattle so she told me she would sell it and give me all the money from the sale. She then asked me if I would consider changing Elizabeth's last name back to Cullen. I told her I would think about it, and that my reluctance had nothing to do with Carlisle and her, and more to do with the hurt I still felt from Edward's rejection of our daughter. She understood completely and told me she would love Elizabeth regardless of what her last name was.

So now here I was sitting at a memorial service for a man who probably never really loved me. The memorial service proved to be more difficult than I thought. Many people Edward had known came from far and wide to be there. His death had become highly publicized and unfortunately that also meant that my life became publicized. I was the first woman he scorned. The whole divorce, his affair, everything seemed to be public knowledge these days. I could hear whispers and noticed the stares everywhere I went, but today I couldn't escape it. And then of course there was Rosalie, shooting daggers at me every chance she got. I would just roll my eyes at her every time I saw it. Esme begged me to stay for the whole thing, but Elizabeth was getting restless. Charlie decided to take her home and I told him I would call Jake if I couldn't get a ride. Unfortunately Rosalie heard me say this. I walked my father out and as I turned around to walk back into the house after they had driven away, I found that my path was blocked my one pissed off blonde.

"Who is Jacob?" She sneered at me, a sick grin forming across her lips, her arms crossed over her chest. She tapped her foot impatiently at me. "Well, aren't you going to tell me?"

"You honestly think for one minute I am going to tell you anything about my life? Well ordinarily I wouldn't. But I'll make an exception about this." It was my turn to sneer and grin at her. "I actually think you know him. His name is Jacob Black. He owns an auto repair shop in La Push." She turned white and that grin of her disappeared in an instant. She huffed at me and turned and stomped back inside. I could help but laugh. Now I was definitely calling Jacob to pick me up. I slowly walked back inside, wishing for this day to be over.

Finally after what seemed like FOREVER the service was over. I helped Esme and Alice, Rosalie had disappeared, clean up. After than I called Jacob and he had no problem picking me up. I waited outside on the covered porch for him. I almost leaped off the porch when I saw the rabbit pull into the drive way and ran as fast as I could in high heels to the car and threw myself in. Jacob chuckled at me.

"Wow, had that great of a time?" He chuckled at me as we left. I rolled my eyes at him. I told him how awful it had been with all those people staring at me and whispering about me. That I was glad it was over with and I couldn't wait until the publicity died down because then my life could go back to normal. I also said I was so glad my name was no longer Cullen. I then told him about how Esme had asked me to consider changing Elizabeth's last name back to Cullen.

"Why don't you change it to something else." Jacob said to me, never taking his eyes off the road.

"And what would I change it to?" That was a weird question there Jacob. What other last name could I give her.

"How about you change it to Black." Still he didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Black?"

"Bella I want to adopt Elizabeth. I want to be her father. I want to help you raise her and I want to give her all the love she should have gotten from her real father." Now he looked over at me.

I sucked in a breath. I didn't know what to say. I mean yes I wanted Jacob to be Elizabeth's father. But was I ready for him to adopt, even though that had been something I hoped he would do eventually. I just sat there staring out the window taking it all in as we drove to Charlie's house. When we got there Jacob parked the car and looked over at me.

"Bella I didn't mean to upset you. I know we just reconnected in November and started dating in December, but I'm falling in love with you Bells. And I want to take care of you and Elizabeth and give you both a good life." I looked into his eyes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Jacob I'm falling in the love you too. It's crazy and it scares me because like you pointed out, we haven't been together for that long. I love that you want to be a father for Elizabeth, and I want you to be her father, but honestly I don't think I'm going to change her last name again anytime soon. Besides" I smiled at him "I would be kind of jealous that she got to have your last name before me."

A huge grin appeared across Jacob's face as he pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll make a deal with you Jacob, once I become Mrs. Bella Black, then Elizabeth can be Miss Black." I gave him a good night kiss and got out of the car. As I walked into Charlie's house I heard a scream from inside Jacob's rabbit. I turned around to see Jake with his head thrown back and eyes shut, screaming YES up to the Heavens.

**I know the beginning of this chapter is kind of a downer after the previous chapter, and to be honest I had not planned on killing Edward off when I started this story. But hell hath no fury like a women scorned. I hope you all enjoyed it just the same. See you in the next chapter. Love to all my faithful readers!**


	15. Like a women scorned

**I know, two in one day! Well I've been having issues getting the stories to load, so I just kept writing.**

Rosalie's POV

I stared out the window of my old bedroom as Bella got into Jacob Black's rabbit. I was furious. I just couldn't understand how someone like Bella could get everything I had ever wanted. Bella was tiny but could eat anything she wanted, where as I have been on a diet since I was 7 years old. Every boy in high school lusted after her and all the girls wanted to be her friend. Here I was the richest and prettiest girl in Forks and then Bella Swan came to town and my whole world changed. Edward fell madly in love with her along with every other member of this family. I had worked so hard my whole life to be accepted and loved and Bella just shows up and is automaticlly adored. And then she had a child. The one thing I couldn't give Emmett. The one thing I wanted more than anything in this world. I couldn't have children. And my stupid brother didn't even appreciate it! And then when I told Bella about Edward's cheating, she didn't curl up and die like I had hoped she would. She moved on. She got a new life. And now she has the one guy I could never get. The one man I had wanted more than anything, even more than Emmett, and she got him. I was done with Bella getting everything and leaving me with nothing. It was time for her to pay. It was time for me to get what I wanted and deserved.

"Rose, are you ready? We need to head back to Seattle." Emmett...ugh. Emmett and I had been dating since we were in high school he was the star quarterback and I was the head cheerleader. We were the perfect couple and for a while everyone wanted to be us. Then of course plain Jane Bella starts dating my brother and everyone wants to be like them. I gritted my teeth. But Emmett was no longer the star quarterback and I was no longer the head cheerleader, and it seemed as soon as those days passed us as a couple seemed to start to disintegrate. We fought constantly and neither of us were faithful. At this point it was all about appearances. And the life he provided me with was a good one. I didn't have to work and I didn't have to worry. And I could do basicly whatever I wanted. And that's why I stayed. And that was why I was gathering up my things now, and heading back to Seattle with a man I didn't love, still fuming over Bella Swan. It seemed it was time that some one taught her a lesson. And I was just the girl to do it.

Bella's POV

I was so happy when January was finally. Edward's death kind of made the whole month feel gray. Which of course it already was because the sun doesn't really like to show its face much here in Forks. February came and soon it was Valentine 's Day. I insisted that Charlie be the one to go out and have a date night with Sue, instead of me always being the one who gets to go out. Charlie insisted he never minded watching Elizabeth because he was so happy that I was happy and dating Jake. He really liked that I was dating Jake. But I insisted, and told Charlie that Jake and I would have a nice quiet evening at home, watching movies after Elizabeth went to bed. I was hoping that Jacob didn't get me anything for Valentine's Day. I have enough trouble getting gifts on regular gift giving holidays like my Christmas, and I was just a plain pain in the ass when it came to getting on my birthday. So I really didn't see the need for them on Valentine's Day, which really nothing more than an over publicized and glorified commercial holiday. Jake showed up that evening with one single Red rose for me, and a teddy bear that said "Special Valentine" on it for Elizabeth. It was very sweet of him to think of her. She gave him a big kiss and hug. And she also made him read her a bedtime story instead of me. Not that Jacob minded. I had gotten Jake a little something too. It was actually from Elizabeth and me. I got him personalized dog tag, yes I know he had dog tags from being in the Navy I've seen them they are very nice. But this one was different, first off it was only one tag instead of the Military two, and it had a heart engraved on it, and inside the heart mine and Elizabeth's names were engraved and on the other side of the tag was engraved "Jake's girls". He looked like he was going to cry when I gave it to him. I was of course very nervous as to see what he got me for Valentine's Day. I mean yes, he had given me a Rose but he told me when he gave it to me that he had something else for me. After he came downstairs from putting Elizabeth to bed he went to his jacket and retrieved a box and handed it to me. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with a hear charm and engraved on the charm was "Jake loves Bella forever" My mouth dropped. Jake and I had not told each other that yet. I mean I knew I loved Jake, and I was pretty sure that Jake loved me, but the words had yet to pass our lips. Well I guess Jake picked the perfect day for that. I looked up at him and his eyes met mine. He took my hand and still looking in my eyes he said "Bella, I love you. I have loved you since I was 2. And tonight I wanted to tell you how much I love you, and I wanted you to have this as a reminder of it always." Now I thought I was going to cry. I looked back into his loving eyes and said "I love you too Jake. So very much...my words were cut off by his lips crashing into mine. We sat on Charlie's couch and made out like teenagers. It was a really fun until Charlie came home. There Jake and I were fully clothed wrapped around each other kissing like fools and I looked up to see Charlie and Sue standing in the entrance to the living room red as beets. Jake and I sprang from the couch and also turned very bright shades. We all just stood there for a few seconds, staring at the floor. Finally Charlie cleared his throat. "Okay well your adults, just please not on my couch. Okay so anyway I brought Sue in before I take her home because we have something to tell you." Charlie smiled down at Sue and she smiled up at Charlie as they held hands and the Charlie turned to us and said "I asked Sue to marry me and she said yes." I screamed and jumped at Charlie. "Oh my god dad I'm so happy for you guys." I hugged Sue while Jake shook my dad's hand.

"Well we better be off, we still need to tell Sue's kids." Sue nodded "Seth is home so we'll tell him tonight and I'll tell Leah tomorrow."

As Charlie and Sue left he looked back and us and said "Okay I should be back in like an hour or so. Okay so....um...yeah just remember, not on my couch." And with that they were gone.

Jacob and I stood there looking at the door for a good 2 minutes, speechless. Jacob then turned to me with a twinkle in his eye and said "Did your dad basicly just tell us that it's okay if we have sex in the house as long as it's not on the couch and not while he is home?" I blinked "Yeah I think he did." Then the biggest smile spread across Jake's face. "Okay well you heard the man. We've only got an hour." With that I was scooped up into Jake's arms and he was climbing the stairs, taking them two at a time.

**OOOH that Rosalie, doesn't she just make your blood boil. But don't worry, Rosalie wont be hurting anyone. And she'll get whats coming to her ten fold. And Congratulations to Sue and Charlie!**


	16. Times they are a changin'

Jacob's POV

"So I see you have set up a meeting with the Elders for next Tuesday to discuss you becoming chief?" My father said to me as he peered over at me during dinner one night. It was my turn to cook for him, and Bella, Charlie and Elizabeth were having a family dinner with the Clearwaters' tonight. I took another bite of the delicious chicken parmigiana that Bella had dropped off on her way to the Clearwaters. Dad and I were getting spoiled. I nodded at him. I knew this was coming. I had turned 25 in December and according to the laws of my people it was now time for me to take over as chief . I had been putting it off because of the holidays and being busy with work. Plus I didn't know how I felt about becoming chief. I knew it was my destiny, and I new I had an obligation to my tribe but I was worried.

"So when are you going to tell Bella, since it does affect her future as well." I grimaced. And that was the other reason I was putting it off. Bella. It's not that I was worried about Bella being upset, because I knew she would be very happy for me. The problem was that once I became chief I could never move away from the reservation. And I didn't know how Bella would feel about it. La Push isn't far from Folks so she would still be able to see her dad. But I didn't know if Bella had planned to continue living in Folks. She was a skilled chef who had worked in famous restraunts. She had returned to Folks to get back on her feet. And while she told me she wanted to marry be, I didn't know if she would be okay with living here for the rest of her life.

"I'm having her over my house for dinner that night after I meet with the Elders. I'm going to tell her then."

"You know she loves you Jake, I see it in her eyes every time she looks at you. And I know you love her. You have never been this happy. Everything will work out just fine, don't you worry son." He smiled at me. "And damn boy did you pick a winner. I cant wait until you marry her and she lives next door! Then I'll get her fabulous food everyday. No more of Rachael's burnt casseroles. " My dad chuckled to himself as he had a second helping of Bella's Chicken Parmesan. He did have a point, she was a great cook.

Bella's POV

I stared at the the clock. I couldn't believe this was happening. We had been so careful. Of course I hadn't been on anything since before Elizabeth was born. Edward wouldn't touch me, so what was the point. But regardless of how careful we had been I was no sitting here on the floor of Charlie's bathroom waiting for three minutes to pass so I could look at the stupid stick. I loved Jake with all my heart, and I know he loved me but I was so scared. First and for most the last time I got pregnant my husband rejected me, and while I knew Jake would never do that, the fact that it had happened tainted my view of pregnancy. And then there was the fact that Jake and I had just started dating, I was still living with my father and I still only had a part time job. Of course I wasn't hurting for money thanks to the settlement I got from the divorce and the fact that Edward's parents gave me the rest of his wealth after his death. It was just the fact that circumstances were not what I wanted them to be. Of course I had to remind myself that circumstances seemed ideal last time and it turned into a nightmare.

I looked at my watch again. Three minutes were up. I stood and looked at the stick sitting on the sink.

Shit. Two fucking pink lines. I sat back down on the floor and began to cry. I was going to have to tell Jake. He was having me over for dinner tonight. He told me he had a meeting with the elders today and needed to talk to me about it afterwords. Oh god! My mind began to race. He was son of the chief and he was future chief. Maybe they were going to tell him he could no longer see me because I wasn't part of his tribe. I wasn't even Native American. What would I do then? Another one of my babies without a father because of circumstances beyond my control. I shook my head. I couldn't let myself get worked up about this right now. I needed to take a shower and head over to Jake's. Charlie had no problem taking care of Elizabeth for me tonight. I tried to make it a rare thing, because I didn't want it to seem like I was always dumping her on him. But he told me he didn't care either way, and he loved helping me out. I had a feeling he wasn't going to be thrilled when I told him there would be a new edition. But I wasn't going to worry about that now. I cleared my head as I took a shower. I tried not to think about the future. I just had to get to Jake and tell him. Then I would worry about the rest. So with that I finished getting ready and headed to Jake's.

Jake was already home when I got to his house. I took a deep breath and got out of the van and headed in the house. I smiled to myself as I got out of my van. Well at least I had a big enough car. I shook my head as I headed into the house. It smelled amazing. Jake was a great cook, all though if you asked him he would deny it. He had made pork chops with mashed potatoes and green beans. He greeted me at the door with a warm kiss.

"Hey Bella, you're just in time! Food's ready so lets get some and sit down and eat. I have something I want to talk to you about."

Oh Jake and I have something to tell you too, I thought to myself. We got our food and sat down at the kitchen table. There was tension in the air, so think you could have cut it with a knife. Finally Jake spoke. "Okay Bella today I had to meet with the leaders because I'm 25 now and it's time for me to take over as chief."

"That's wonderful Jake."

"There's more. Being chief means that I can never live anywhere other than the reservation. So Bella that's where this gets tough because I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And I would hope that living in La Push would be okay with you. I mean I know you said you wanted to travel, and we can do some traveling. But my responsibility is to the tribe now. I mean I'll still have my shop and everything, I just can never move. Would you be okay with that."

I blinked. That was it? He was worried I would be upset that we had to live here. That didn't upset me. That thrilled me. "Jake I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and if that means that we live in La Push, then we live in La Push. But I have to ask, do your elders have a problem with me. I mean I'm not a Native American. Can the chief marry outside of the tribe?"

"Well Bella they usually didn't, but times have changed and I'm the chief so I can make the rules. And no, the Elders have no problem with my relationship with you."

Well that was a relief. But now to tell him. But how to tell him.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Jake I have something to tell you to."

"Okay hunny what is it?"

I looked him in the eye, mustered all the courage I had and said "Jake, I'm pregnant."

**OMG I KNOW!!! Jake's gonna be chief and they are having a baby? How is Jake going to take it? Well we all know he'll take it better than Edward. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as often as I can, but I may not be around for a while. My mother in law is very sick and not expected to live much longer so I will probably be unable to update once that happens. But for now, keep reading and reviewing. And I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	17. More to Love

Jacob's POV

I blinked. I had been raising my fork to my mouth as she blurted those words out to me. I just froze, fork in mid air. And I sat there blinking. She stared at me waiting for me to reply. A baby? Bella was having my baby. I felt a warmth spread inside of me when I turned those words over in my brain. I put my fork down and walked over to where she was sitting across from me. I turned the chair so she was facing me and I got down on my knees to look in her face. She wasn't looking at me anymore. She had to be freaking out. The last time she got pregnant her shit for brains husband rejected her and took up a mistress But I wasn't about to do that. First that wouldn't make me a very good chief, but most importantly I couldn't do that to Bella. And I didn't want to do that to Bella. I had never wanted her more or wanted to be with her more than I did in this very moment.

"Bells, look at me baby." She still stared at the floor, her eyes welling with tears. "Bells, don't cry." I took her chin in my hand and turned it so I could look in her eyes. "Bella listen to me. I love you. And I love this baby. I know your scared because of what happened to you when you got pregnant with Elizabeth, but baby I can promise you that isn't going to happen again. I want you and I want this baby. You and Elizabeth have become my whole world these last few months. And now we have a wonderful new addition to our family. I couldn't be happier."

She threw he arms around me and started to sob into my neck.

"Oh Jake I was so worried. I mean your nothing like Edward and I knew you wouldn't do that to me but I was afraid the Elders would say you couldn't see me anymore. And then I would have another baby without a father."

"Bella, both of your babies have a father, me. I love Elizabeth as if she were my own and that wont change just because we are having our own baby together. This may not be how we planned it, but I am happy just the same." And I meant it. I had always wanted to be a father and I was finally getting my chance, with the girl of my dreams and I was becoming chief. Life couldn't get any better than this. Well yes it could, when Bella and I got married then everything would be just perfect.

"So when do you want to start moving your stuff into the house?" I asked her. She blinked at me, I guess she hadn't thought about moving in.

"I don't know Jake, I just found out I was pregnant today. I haven't really given anything much thought. I just had to tell you and then I would think of the rest of it."

"I guess you haven't told Charlie yet." She shook her head.

"No I wanted you to be the first to know, it's only right."

I got back up and sat back down to dinner, smiling at her. She looked so much happier and so relieved to have told me. She actually started to attack her dinner now.

"Mm mm Jake this is really good, I'm so hungry."

"I'm glad you like it baby. And that our baby likes it." I winked at her. "How far along do you think you are?" I started thinking about that myself. We had only had sex a handful of times.

"Well Jake I'm not really sure. You see I've never had regular periods and I didn't get one in January so I could have gotten pregnant then. I wasn't too worried about it then, but when it didn't show up this month I KNEW something was wrong. Plus I started to feel kind of crappy."

I just nodded at her. I really didn't understand what that all meant. I mean I had two older sisters so I knew more than I wanted to about periods and stuff, I just didn't know about regularity and all that she just rambled off at me. Bella seemed to sense that and smiled, reaching across the table for my hand.

"I'll make an appointment tomorrow to go see the OBGYN in town and they'll be able to give me a more accurate date."

I nodded and then I thought of something "You know Bella, Embry is going to have to be the godfather." She raised an eyebrow at me. "And why's that she asked."

"Well" I said with a chuckle "He is the one who gave us the box of condoms." She smiled at me and giggled a little, shaking her head as she went back to devouring her dinner.

Bella's POV

I got an appointment with the OBGYN in Forks as soon as I could. I wanted to find out how far along I was and when I was due. Elizabeth's third birthday was in a week and Jake and I decided that we would tell everyone the news at her party.

I sat in the exam room, nervously waiting for Dr. Andrews. She had been my gynecologist when I had lived in Forks before and I really liked her. Well as much as you can like someone who is going to be sticking cold metal things up you who-ha. It seemed like forever before she came in the room.

"Well hello Bella it's been a long time, I see yo are here because you had a positive pregnancy test." I nodded. She continued "Well we ran another test and your right you are pregnant. Now you told the nurse that your last period was in December but you tend to be a little irregular so you didn't get one in January." She started to have me lay back on the table as she was preparing to do an internal ultra sound. I said yes to her questions, and grimaced as she got everything in place. I looked at the screen. I may have had a baby before, but at this early stage all I saw was a blob.

"Well Bella it looks like you didn't get a period in January because you conceived in January. The early part of the month, your about 8 weeks along. Two months I thought to myself. It was the first day of March, which means I may very well have conceived on.....I may have conceived the first night Jake and I ever made the love. Dr Andrews was still talking to me so I snapped my focus back at her. "Yes, you can see the babies look great. Two strong little heart beats. I would say you're due around the first of October."

I blinked. Did she just say babies. "Babies?" I squeaked. She smiled at me as she printed out a picture of the ultra sound. "Yes Bella you are having twins. You shouldn't be surprised. You did put down in the questionnaire that twins run on the fathers side of the family." She was right. My mind began to race as I finished up at the Doctors and started out to my car. We were going to need a bigger house. Twins? Oh my god. Jake is going to flip. I got into my car and headed to his auto shop. This wasn't the type of thing you can tell someone over the phone. I had to try very hard not to do 90 down the highway as I drove to La Push. I just wanted to get there and tell Jake the news. I was scared, but I was also excited. Twins?! I couldn't believe it. I parked out side the auto shop and walked as calmly as I could inside, Embry was at the counter, I didn't see Jake. Embry looked up at me and smiled. "Mrs. Black, lovely to see you today." Ever since Jake and I had started dating he liked to call me Mrs. Black. Embry was a hoot. I wondered what he would say when I told him I was pregnant with twins and it was all because of the faulty condoms he gave us. I smiled at him. "I'm doing just fine Embry, is Jake around." Then I heard a voice behind me. "I'm right hear Bella." I turned around, he looked concerned. I told him I had an appointment today and I would call him with the news, so me showing up here probably scared the shit out of him. I walked up to him and smiled and softly told him we needed to speak privately. He nodded and walked me to the office, shutting the door behind us.

He half sat on top of the desk and took my hands in his, looking into my eyes. "What's wrong Bella, you told me you would call. Is everything alright. Is the baby okay?"

I nodded and smiled at him, taking one of my hands from his and reaching into my purse I pulled out the sonogram.

"Yes Jake, see look, everything is fine...except..." His face clouded with worry. "Except what Bella?" He looked at the sonogram.

"Well see I started pointing at the sonogram this is a fine looking 8 week fetus." He looked at the blob I pointed at. "And this is another fine looking 8 week fetus." Jake's head snapped up.

"Excuse me?" He said. "Did you just tell me there are TWO babies growing inside of you, and wait 8 weeks." He did the mental math. "That makes conception...." I nodded

"Yes there are two babies, and yes I conceived around the first of January. I'm due around the first of October. Jake are you okay you don't..... Jake!"

I tried to catch him as Jake passed out.

**Okay guys, I'm still around for right now, so I'm still updating, trying to keep my mind off things. Thank you all for your kind words. I hope you like this chapter, and Jake's reaction. OMG TWINS!!!**


	18. All I want for my birthday

Embry's POV

I watched Bella and Jake walk into the office and close the door. I pretended to be really busy with what I was doing out here, but really I was trying to listen in. It wasn't working. Bella had looked like she had something on her mind when she came in, and Jake had been acting funny for a couple days. At first I thought it had to due with him becoming chief and all, but when Bella showed up Jake looked out of his mind with worry. This couldn't be good, I thought to myself. I hoped there wasn't trouble in paradise. They had only started dating. I had never seen Jake so happy now that he was with Bella. And Bella had need Jake so much, especially with how broken she was because of stupid Cullen. But you cant trust those Cullen kids, and I always knew that. Rosalie Cullen and I had been involved when we were in high school. She and Emmett Hale had broken up, and she came to La Push for a bond fire. I thought the world of her, and she used me. I found out she used a lot of La Push guys to get back at Emmett. So like I said, cant trust a Cullen.

So I was standing out front, still trying to pretend to do work while really trying to spy on Bella when I heard Bella screaming Jake's name. The office door has a glass window and I can see thru it that Bella is trying to hold Jake up from falling on the floor. What the hell? I go running to the office and fling open the door. I rush over and grab Jake from Bella and get him to the floor.

"What the hell happened here?" I look up at Bella who looks white as a ghost and absolutely terrified.

"Jake fainted."

"I can see that. Why did he faint." She took a big sigh and pointed to a piece of paper Jake had clasped in his hand. I get it loose and look at it. Now I've never had children, but I've been around these guys enough to know what a sonogram is, since every time one of them gets their girl pregnant she shows up at the shop with one to show off. Usually they don't go into a private room.

"Guess you kids didn't used the present I gave Jakey on New Years." I smirked at her but she looked at me as if she could kill me.

"We did you jackass, and they failed. So now I'm pregnant. Jake already knew that. But it's twins, when I told Jake that, he passed out."

Twins? I looked at her and I was feeling a bit faint. But then I felt overwelming pride. Man Jake's little swimmers were powerful!

Just then we heard grunting from Jake as he was coming too. I looked at him and couldn't help but grin.

He looked confused to see me in the room and looked at Bella. "What happened? Why am I on the floor and Embry what are you doing in here. And give me that." He snatched the sonogram out of my hands.

"Oh now Jakey no need to get your panties in a bunch. I heard Bella screaming, guess you passed out when she told you about the twins, she was trying to keep you from falling on your face, which she wasn't doing that good of a job, so I came to the rescue. Good job by the way there Jakey my boy. Congrats on the babies. Condoms couldn't even stop your boys from getting the job done!" I patted him on the back as we stood up. He glared at me and Bella turned 5 shades of red. I just grinned. I was happy for them. Really happy.

"So Embry, seeing as how this is your fault, what do you say to being the godfather?" Bella asked. I blinked at her. Was she serious? I looked at Jake. He nodded at me. I grinned at both of them.

"Well I am honored."

"Oh and one other thing Embry." Jake said

"Yeah man?"

"You also get to help me put an edition on my house."

"Sure sure no problem. Uncle Embry will help out as best he can."

"Ah Uncle Embry, lets just keep that between us for right now. We were planning on telling everyone at Elizabeth's birthday." Bella added as we all started to walk out of the office.

I winked at her "Sure no problem there Bella. My lips are sealed." I patted Jake one more time on the back, gave Bella a hug, which caused Jake to hiss at me to not hold her to tight, and with that I was off. I also made a mental note to change the brand of condom I use.

Bella's POV

I thought I was going to die. I had my head in the toilet every morning this week. Welcome back morning sickness, no I did not miss you. It was Elizabeth's birthday and also the day of her party. I needed to pull myself together. I had tried to hide the fact I had been sick all week, but Charlie noticed right away. I told him not to worry, that I was fine. But he and Sue insisted they do everything for the party since I was "sick". The party was being held at Sue's daycare facility because it was a large space with plenty of toys. We didn't have a lot of people coming, just all the guys and their families from the shop, Sue, Leah, Sam and their daughter, Billy, Jacob of course and then Seth and my dad. I felt so bad that everyone else had to pick up the slack, especially when I wasn't sick. I was only pregnant, with morning sickness. I was more than capable of doing everything that was needed for the party. But I just went along with it. Jake decided he wanted to make the cake. I decided I would supervise. Elizabeth's party was Princess Themed so I had bought one of those half dolls they make especially to stick in a bowl shaped cake base. When you ice it, the bottom looks like a skirt. I cut a little crown out of construction paper to place on her head, and we decorated it with pink and purple icing.

The day of the party arrived, and like every other day, I spent the morning with my head in the toilet. Charlie kept his mouth shut and did not suggests that I stay home. He knew better because he had done just that the night before and it caused me to cry for an hour. Damn pregnancy hormones. I headed over to Sue's daycare facility around 1pm with some of the food to start setting up. Jake came over with the cake around the same time. Sue arrived a little later with the rest of the food and we were all ready to party like Princesses by 2pm. Which is when the guest started arriving. I was really glad to see all the wives of the guys that worked for Jake. I was becoming good friends with them all, and our children were close in age, except for Rachael and Paul's twin sons who were 5. Jared and Kim's daughter Kendra had turned three in January. Emily and Quil's daughter Claire turned three in February, and Leah and Sam's daughter Emily would be three at end of the month. And of course there was my Elizabeth, who turned three today. It was kind of freaky. Soon every one had arrived and was mingling and eating. I pulled Jake aside,

"Do you want to do it now?"

"Huh? You want to have sex in a daycare center?" A playful smile across his face

"Funny Jake, real funny! You know what the "it" I'm talking about."

He kissed my forehead "Yeah I think now is a good time.

So I went to the front of the room with Jake.

Jacob cupped his hands over his mouth "Hey everybody if we could have your attention please, we have something we would like to tell you all" The chattering ceased as every one looked our way. We held hands and smiled at each other.

"Okay so...yeah we just wanted to tell every one......"

From the back someone, I think it was Quil, shouted "You're getting married!?"

Jake shot a glare and said "No that's not it. "Like I was saying we wanted to share with all of you that our family is about to get a whole lot bigger." Jake smiled at me and I said "I'M PREGNANT! WITH TWINS!"

Shrieks and squeals and cheers filled the air. Sue was crying as she hugged me. The other wives all gathered around me asking me the typical questions. All the boys gathered around Jake slapping him on the back and laughing. I heard Embry say "Yeah and it's all thanks to me! I gave them the box of condoms. Oh and Jake PASSED THE FUCK OUT when Bella told him it was twins!" Jake proceeded to elbow him in the stomach and motion towards our fathers and all the children who were close by. They really didn't need to hear any of that. Billy was grinning from ear to ear and I heard him tell Jake "I knew you could do it son." Charlie shook Jake's hand and then slapped Billy on the back. The kids ran around playing with the toys, totally oblivious to what the fuss was all about. But Elizabeth jumped up and down when she found out she was going to be a big sister. Apparently one of her little friends at daycare had just become a big sister, so Elizabeth had told Sue that's what she wanted for her birthday. And that's what she got. The rest of the party went by in a blur. Elizabeth had a great time, and got lots of presents. Charlie and Billy seemed very pleased that they got Elizabeth the noisiest toys. A toy drum set, and a toy keyboard. I told them they were lucky I liked them so much. The party wrapped up around 4:30pm. Charlie took Elizabeth and Billy back to his house, while Jake, Sue and I cleaned up. Sue and I chatted about her wedding plans. She and my dad decided that they wanted a very small wedding on First Beach in La Push on June 26th. I told her that sounded very nice and that I would help cater it if she wanted. She said that would be very nice, but I had to let other people help me. She didn't want me to overdo it. Jake piped up that he would help, and with everything cleaned, we left as Sue and I discussed menu ideas for her and my dad's up-coming wedding.

**Alright guys, here's another one for you. I actually think my Embry is pretty funny so I had to let him have a say in all of this. Hope you all like it. Everything is calm on my end right now, but waiting is the worse. I have a lot of nervous energy, which you all get to benefit from because I write to burn off that nervous energy.**


	19. Ring once

Bella's POV

The rest of March, April and May were very busy for all of us. First Jake decided that before Elizabeth and I could move in with him, he wanted to put the edition on to his house. Construction started right away on that. We were adding two bedrooms. One of the bedrooms would be our new master bedroom with our own private bathroom. Thank god Sam and Seth were in the construction business, or we would be totally lost. True to his word, Embry came over as often as he possibly could to help in whatever way. We decided to make the current master bedroom the nursery, and Elizabeth would stay in the room Jake fixed up for her. We would add another bedroom next to it. The new master bedroom would be at the end of the hall, and the master bath, which was connected to the new master bedroom would actually be made up of space from the current master bedroom. In the mean time I also had Sue and Charlie's wedding to cater. They changed their minds about having the wedding at the beach and instead decided to just have a small ceremony at Charlie's house. The only guest would be Seth, Leah, along with Sam and Emily, me and Elizabeth, and Jake and Billy. Mr. Weber, the father of one of my high school friends who happened to be a minister, would preform the ceremony. Leah said she would bake the cake, and I would make dinner. I decided we would have a BBQ with steak, chicken and of course some of the fish that Charlie had stock piled in the freezer. And Jake and I would prepare side dishes to go with it. I enjoyed helping Sue and Charlie with their wedding. Well, really I was helping Sue, Charlie didn't really care what they did for the wedding as long as he didn't have to wear a suit.

Everything was progressing nicely, including my pregnancy. By April my morning sickness subsided and all I wanted to do was eat. I was starving all the time. Because of that, and the fact I was having twins I started to show a lot earlier than I did with Elizabeth. I of course was hysterical about the fact I was in maternity pants so early. I felt like a beached whale already. But Jake loved it. He loved to rub my belly and talk to his babies. Once they were big enough for people to feel their kicks on the outside, Jake came up with a "game" to play with them. He would press lightly on my tummy and the babies would kick back. He thought it was the greatest thing on earth. I could only take so much of it at a time. In the beginning of May I was far enough along to find out what we were having and a absolutely exstatic Jake came with me to the Doctors appointment this time. He held my hand as Dr. Andrews put the cold slimy gel on my stomach and started to do the ultra sound.

"Okay so lets see if these babies will cooperate and show us what they are."

Jake and I stared at the screen anxiously.

"Well baby A isn't shy at all. Front and center and looks like...a boy." Jake squeezed my hand as tears began to form in my eyes. He kissed my forehead and we both looked back at the screen as Dr. Andrews moved the thing around to try and get a look at Baby B. After a few seconds she smiled and said.

"Well Baby B isn't as bold as it's brother, but I can definatly see that Baby B is a little girl."

A boy and girl!!! How wonderful! I was balling my eyes out I was so happy, and Jake was kissing my forehead and squeezing my hand and telling me how wonderful I was and how much he loved me. I got cleaned up and we headed to Billy's house. We didn't wait to gather everyone to tell them. I started calling people on my cell phone as we drove to Billy's. Everyone was thrilled. Jake couldn't wait to paint the nursery.

While Jake's house was under construction, Elizabeth and I still lived with Charlie, and Jacob bunked at Billy's. I didn't get to see him as often I would like, since I was still working and he was busy with the shop, the house and tribal stuff. He still came over with Billy for dinner every Wednesday, but we didn't have much time ALONE. And I was really craving sometime for just him and I. My hormones were going nuts, and I had read that pregnant women have awesome orgasms. I never got to find out when I was pregnant with Elizabeth, and was itching to with Jake. So when the extension was finished at the end of May, I insisted that Jacob and I have one night alone in our new house. Charlie was happy to oblige, I knew he was going to miss having Elizabeth live with him. So after a full weekend of moving all my things and all the baby gear I had collected from second hand shops into the "new" house, Jake and I were finally going to get our evening together on Saturday night. Then on Sunday we would hold a big housewarming BBQ.

We started moving everything bright and earlier Saturday morning. Everyone came to help out which I was thankful for. I tried to help the best I could, but no one wanted me to do anything. So I sent most of the day with Billy and Elizabeth at Billy's house where I was preparing all the side dishes with the girls while the boys and my dad moved stuff into the house. I had gone shopping the day before to get everything I would need for the BBQ. And many hands make light work, so by the time the boys were done all the food was ready for tomorrow. I made dinner for Charlie, Billy, Elizabeth, Jake and myself and after dinner Charlie took Elizabeth back to his house for one more night and Jake and I headed to our house.

As soon as we got in the door we were all over each other. We hadn't had sex since the project on the house started, and I needed him like a fish needs water. We kissed as we walked down the hallway to our room, tearing each others clothing off. His hands were all over me. Cupping my breast in his hand, he was enjoying how much bigger they had gotten. He gently sat me down on the bed. We kissed again, and then he pulled away. WHAT THE HELL!

"I'll be right back he said, don't go anywhere." I glared at him as he walked to the bed side table. "Close your eyes." I sighed and rolled my eyes at him before I squeezed them shut. He came over to me and pulled me to stand. "Okay now open them." When I opened them I saw Jake had one of my hands in his and HE WAS DOWN ON ONE KNEE. OH MY GOD! I took my other hand to cover my mouth as I started crying. He looked up into my eyes and smiled at me.

"Bella, meeting you again was the best thing that could have happened to me. And now your carrying my babies. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife." I could barely manage to say yes, I was crying so hard, and he slipped a beautiful gold engagement ring on my finger. He stood up, looked me in the eyes and said "I hope you don't mind. It was my mother's. Billy gave it to me when I told him and Charlie I was going to ask you."

"No Jake, I don't mind at all, it's lovely." I started kissing him again, pulling towards the bed. I was the happiest women in the world at that moment.

**SQUEEEEE! I KNOW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This one was a hard one because I have been running out of ideas. So read this over, and if there is anything YOU think should be in this story, let me know. Oh and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Rosalie.**


	20. A nice day for a wedding

**Well people here it is, chapter 20. When I started writing this last Monday I really didn't think it would (a) be very interesting to anyone else and (b) be this long. Hope you all enjoy.**

Jacob's POV

It had been so long since I made love to Bella. She hadn't been very far along last time, so making love to her with her belly so much more prominent was a little tricky. But I had an awesome time figuring out the best positions. And now we laid in our bed, Bella on her side with her head resting on my chest, I had one arm around her and one behind my head as I stared at the ceiling thinking about how wonderful my life was. And then I had an idea.

"Hey Bells."

"Mmm?" She said lazily, looking up into my eyes.

"Let's get married at the picnic tomorrow."

She shot up to a sitting position and stared down at me like I had three heads. "Tomorrow? Jacob how are we going to get someone to marry us on late notice." I smiled at her as I still laid back relaxed and calm.

"Quil's grampa, Old Quil is a JP, it's not too late, I can call him now and ask him. I'm sure he'll say yes."

Bella thought for a moment. "What about Renee?" Bella's mom, she probably wouldn't be too happy to miss the wedding. "Well Bella in a few years we could always renew our vows if you like. And we'll give someone the camcorder and send her a copy. So what do you say."

Bella turned all of this over in her head and then nodded "Alright Jake, go call Old Quil." I kissed her on the forehead and rushed off to call him. As I predicted he said yes, and agreed not to tell Quil anything. We were going to surprise everyone.

It seemed like forever but the afternoon finally arrived and so did our guest. Old Quil came over before everyone else and we hid him in the nursery. When everyone was here and outside in the back yard, we had Old Quil stand in the living room near the back door, still out of view. I stood on the porch with Bella and cupped my hands over my mouth. "Hey everybody, if we could have your attention for a moment, we have something we would like to tell you."

Like at Elizabeth's party Quil piped up "You're having babies!" Everyone laughed.

"Very funny Quil." I said as I shot him a glare. "Actually we are getting married, today." And right on cue Old Quil stepped out of the back door and waved at everyone. Shrieks and cheers rose from the backyard. Once everything settled down Old Quil started the marriage ceremony. It didn't take too long. After we exchanged rings, I had already bought our wedding bands after I decided I was going to ask her to marry me. They were simple gold bands, but I knew Bella would appreciate them. And then I heard magical words. "You may kiss the bride." And I did just that.

Bella's POV

Our quickie wedding shocked everyone, and while Renee was a little sad that she had not been here, she was very happy for us. She also decided that she would fly out here a few weeks before the babies were due to help me out with Elizabeth, and stay a few weeks after they were born. Of course there was a chance I would go into labor early since I was having twins.

After Jake and I got married, the weeks began to speed by. Our life was just perfect. Now that Elizabeth and I lived in La Push Sue would pick Elizabeth up in the morning and take her to daycare and I would pick her up in the afternoon. I had stopped working, I was too far from my job now for it to be worth driving all that way for so few hours and little pay. I spent my days working on various projects around the house, and caring for Billy. I made him lunch and dinner everyday now since we lived next door. I also made lunch for the guys everyday and one of them would come pick it up around 12:30 each day. Then I would pick Elizabeth up and four and we would come home and start on supper. Jake would come home around 6pm. He would first give Elizabeth a kiss, then kiss my belly twice one kiss for each baby, and then give me a long lingering kiss. Then he would go grab Billy and wheel him over so we could have supper. Life was really perfect.

Soon it was June 26th and Charlie and Sue got married. It was a beautiful day, the sun was actually shining, a rarity here in Forks. The ceremony was short and sweet and then we had a lovely cookout to celebrate. Sue and Charlie both took one weeks vacation time from their jobs and went away to a lovely little bed and breakfast a few hours away.

And here it was September. I had about a month to go before the babies got here, and a few days until my birthday. And I was feeling miserable, but full of energy. I was nesting big time. I had alphabetized the canned goods and baked 12 dozen cookies in one day. I had also made the guys a great lunch and now I was just waiting on one of them to come pick it up. I think it was Embry's turn.

**Alright guys I know this chapter was a little boring towards the end, but it has important information for the next chapter, which is when Rosalie returns. Stay tuned to see what she is up to! Oh and anyone have any ideas for names for the twins?? Suggestions welcome. Oh and I am thinking of writing another Jacob/Bella fanfic when I finish with this one, and I'm thinking of writing it with vampires and werewolves and all that good stuff. Any ideas? Would anyone read it?**


	21. Where oh where

Rosalie's POV

I drove the road from Seattle to Forks on a lovely September day, and it should have put me in a good mood to see the sun. But it didn't. It just made everything so much worse. Emmett had left me. After all these years he actually left me, and I was shocked. He wanted to have children, and I couldn't have babies, so he left. I was devastated. Sure, I cheated on him, and he on me, but we always came back to each other, but not this time. So here I was on my way to Forks to get him back. He wanted a baby, I would give him a baby, and I knew just the person to take it from.

I thought I was going to die when my mother told me that Bella was expecting twins. And my parents were actually HAPPY for her. They saw her all the time, since Elizabeth spent every other weekend at their house overnight, and ate dinner with them once a week. My mother even welcomed Bella and her new husband into her life like it was nothing. Like her son hadn't died.

Bella needed to pay for what happened to Edward, and I needed a baby. She was actually pregnant with twins, so I was getting two babies. Emmett would be so happy, and he would take me back and we would live a wonderfully happy life together.

It took a lot of clever thinking and a lot of snooping to figure out where in La Push Bella lived, but once I figured it out it took me no time to reach her house. I knew that her husband worked all day and that Elizabeth was at daycare until 4pm. It was 12:15. I had plenty of time. I parked the car and walked up to the door, it was open. Was she expecting someone? I needed to act quickly. I walked inside. She was facing away from me. This would be easy. I took the needle from my pocket and jabbed her with it. She never knew what hit her. No worries. This was just a sedative, it wouldn't hurt Bella, not that I cared, or the babies. I then worked quickly and dragged her into my car. I propped her up in the front seat. To look like she and I were just driving around. She looked like she was sleeping. I got into my car and sped away. Of course I had to be careful here in La Push. I was reminded of that when I almost hit some guy who was walking down the road. Now to claim my babies. Now to get Emmett back.

Embry's POV

I was walking down the road from the shop, it wasn't far, to Bella and Jake's house when I was almost run off the road by.....Rosalie Cullen-Hale's car? What was she doing in La.....Oh my god. She had been coming from Bella's house. I ran as fast as I could to the house, the door was wide open and Bella wasn't here. There was food on the counter than she had been preparing, and some of it had been knocked on the floor. I was frantic. Rosalie must have Bella. But why? She hated Bella. But there was no time to think of that. I called Jake who of course freaked out and we called the police.

The police were here in no time. Charlie of course was here, since he is the chief of police in Forks. It didn't take long for them to figure out that Rosalie had Bella, it was just figuring out where Bella was. Dr. and Dr. Cullen were contacted and they had no idea Rosalie was even heading down here. She had been upset over the end of her marriage to Emmett. They also told the police that Rosalie had been upset because Bella was pregnant and Rosalie was unable to have children. Emmett was also contacted and confirmed that the marriage was over, and he did in fact end it because she was unable to bear children. That and the fact she fucked anything with a penis. Everything began to make sense. The police thought that Rosalie took Bella so that she (Rosalie) could take Bella's babies to get Emmett back. It all sounded crazy, but Rosalie wasn't the most stable person.

Jake of course was beside himself. I stayed with him that night. Sue took Elizabeth over night so Charlie could focus on finding Bella. The Cullen's were very cooperative and let the police search the entirety of their property. They said they had a lot of little out buildings all over it. Rosalie's car was found around 4am, on the side of the road near the edge of the Cullen's land. Now they just had to find Bella.

Bella's POV

I woke up on cold hard ground. It was dark and smelled musty, earthy. I tried to move and realized my hands and feet were bond.

"Ah you finally woke up." I heard a voice in the darkness and tried to focus my eyes in the direction in which in came. The voice was familiar. Then a light came on, dim like from a flashlight. And then I saw her. Rosalie.

"Rosalie?" I managed to croak out. I was still drowsy and felt so weak. "Where am I? Why did you tie me up."

"Bella you are somewhere deep on my parent's property. I tied you up so you cant get away. Because you are having my babies." She smiled at me. Her eyes looked wild and unfocused. She paced about nervously. "I cant have babies and Emmett left me. So I am going to take the babies your carrying. It isn't fair you know. That you have gotten everything I have ever wanted. You didn't even appreciate any of it. Oh and don't bother struggling or screaming. No one will hear you."

"Rosalie, even if you do manage to get away with the babies, I will never stop searching for them."

"Who said you are going to get out of this alive."

I started screaming, not because I thought anyone would hear me, but because just then a contraction ripped through my body and my water broke. OH MY GOD! But then my screams where met with other sounds, shouting and crashing. All of a sudden light streamed into the small space and dozens of armed men came swooping in. And then it all went black.

**OH NO!!! Rosalie went insane! Hopefully the police found Bella in time. I know, I left you with another cliffy. I'm so mean. **


	22. And in the end

**Okay Guys thank you for being such loyal readers. This is the last chapter. And then I'm starting a new story. One with Vampires and werewolves and all that fun stuff. But more about that later. Hope you enjoy this!**

Bella's POV

I felt my body being lifted, the bindings that held my hands and feet undone. The pain in my abdomen brought me back from my darkness. I was being loaded into an ambulance. People were talking to me, there was so much going on, so many people moving about. I heard Rosalie screaming as they took her away. There was police everywhere. I tried to focus on what people where saying to me. But the pain, it just ripped through my body and I was scared. It was only the 11th of September, I wasn't due until the 1st of October. They told me that I could go into labor early because it was twins, but I wasn't in a hospital, I was being taken by ambulance to the hospital, I was so afraid I would have the babies on the way. And Jacob wasn't here.

_Oh Jacob, you must be so scared._ I thought to myself. And then I was screaming again. These contractions were intense. Elizabeth had been a c-section, and even though I had gone into labor with her before they ultimately had to go in and get her, I was given an epidural almost immediately. So I didn't experience labor like this. It was brutal.

Finally we made it to the hospital and as they wheeled me in through the Emergency room I saw Jacob. He rushed over to me. He looked like hell.

"Bella, oh baby they found you I was so worried."

"Jacob.....oh god.... I'm so sorry. I don't even know how she got me to where I was."

"It's okay baby, your safe now."

I was rushed into an exam room in the ER. I was still in a lot of pain, but seeing Jacob made me feel less scared. A doctor came and examined me. "Well Bella, looks like these babies can't wait to meet their mom. Lets get you upstairs and I'd say in another hour you two will be parents again."

"Well Jake, this is it! Are you ready?" I looked at him and tried to smile. He looked pale. I chuckled. "Oh Jake, you're not going to pass out on me again are you?"

Jacob POV

My whole world had been turn upside down and then righted again in only a matter of hours. It was crazy. Bella hadn't been missing very long. Rosalie had been sloppy, and her plan wasn't well thought out. Thankfully she had been easy to find and apprehend. The police escorted me to the hospital, saying Bella was in labor. She looked like hell. But she was alive, and safe. And the babies were on their way. We were moved upstairs and in no time Bella labor had fully progressed and it was time to push. It seemed all surreal to me. One minute Bella was screaming, I was holding her hand telling her to breath. At one point I tried to give her a hug, and she bit me. And then it was time to push. Our son was born first, followed seconds later by his sister. They were both whisked off quickly because the were early, but only by about three weeks. They were looked over and brought back in to Bella and I.

It was early morning, the light was just beginning to trickle in through the windows. I sat in a chair holding our son feeding him a bottle. Bella was in the bed holding our daughter also feeding her. I looked over at her. Even with her hair all a mess and her wrist raw from the binding Rosalie had tied her with, Bella had never looked more beautiful than she did at that moment. I almost lost all three of them today. Rosalie had gone crazy. After the police apprehended her, she was carted off to a psych ward in the hospital. Her parents had come in to check on Bella seeing as the were both Doctors. They also came to apologize. They told us Rosalie wouldn't be leaving the ward anytime soon. Apparently she was telling everyone that she had just had twin babies, that they were with their father while she took this little vacation. Yeah, Rosalie had gone super crazy. I shook my head.

The day wore on and we had visitors. Everyone was thrilled Bella was okay. And they all wanted to see the babies.

"Alright dad, here's your granddaughter Sarah Renee." I said as I placed the little baby girl into Billy's arms. She looked a lot like Bella, pale with a shock of brown hair. Bella had insisted that our daughter have both our mothers names. My father looked like he might cry.

"Thank you." he whispered to Bella. She smiled and nodded to him.

"And who is this fine fellow." Charlie asked as he lifted our son out of Bella's arms. Our boy looked like me, bronze skin and black hair.

"This is Charles William." She said. Both grandfathers looked at each other and then smiled at Bella and I.

"Hey how come his name is first." Billy said, pretending to pout.

"Because I'm cooler." Charlie said with a chuckle. "Hello Charlie" he cooed at the baby.

"Actually dad, we are going to call him CW." Bella said. It was Charlie's turn to pretend to pout.

Bella's POV

I hate hospitals. It probably stemmed from the fact that I had spent so much time in them when I was younger because I was so clumsy. I just couldn't wait to go home. The babies were fine and really we could have been released 2 days after their birth, but the doctors wanted to keep me one more day. Just for observation. I was livid. It was the 13th of September. My birthday. I wanted to be home celebrating my birthday by talking care of my new babies, Elizabeth and my husband. I was pouting all day. And then Jacob came in with a box of hostess cupcakes. The babies had just been fed and gone to the nursery, but Jacob said he had a surprise for me. I hate surprises.

"Just close your eyes." He said to me. I did so and waited. What could he possibly be doing with the cupcakes.

"Okay now baby open them."

When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There on a paper plate was one Hostess cupcake with a candle in it. And Jacob was singing "Happy Birthday" to me. I started to cry. I couldn't help but think over how wonderful my life had become. It had been almost a year since the day I left Seattle. I thought my life was over then. And when I got that flat tire I thought it was a sign that my life was just going to get worse. But how wrong was I. Because Jacob came. And not only had he fixed my tire. But he fixed me. And now here I was with 2 new beautiful additions to my life. I was crushed when Edward threw me out. How could I know that my broken life that I left behind could be fixed. And become so perfect. I don't need to be able to look into the future to be able to tell you that everything from now on would be perfect. No need for anyone to fix me now. I was no longer broken.

**Alright guys, what do you think? I know it's sad that it's over. But writing this story made me want to write another one. So I've been mulling over ideas in my head. Another Bella/Jacob fan fiction, probably set in New Moon after Edward leaves. And yes there will be vampires and werewolves. So read over this final chapter, tell me what you think, and I'll see you in the next story.**

**Oh and thank you all for reading, for your comments, suggestions, and your enthusiasm. You made this process even more fun!**


End file.
